El Juego del Merodeador
by Lenalup - Little Granger
Summary: En 1977 cuatro jóvenes magos crearon un Juego para no ser olvidados. Ahora es 2019 y empieza la partida.¿Podrán James, Al, Rose, Lily y Hugo llegar hasta el final? Vee más dentro.
1. Sólo apto para merodeadores y maleantes

_Si estás leyendo esto, es que tienes curiosidad por este fic tan raro, pero te advertimos, vas a empezar una partida de un juego terriblemente rebuscado. Es tu decisión seguir leyendo más abajo de la línea._

**Título: **El Juego del Merodeador.

**Autoras: **LittleGranger y Lenalup (O Lenalup y LittleGranger, es lo mismo)

**Resumen: **Entre los muros de Hogwarts lleva escondido un juego durante casi 42 años. Sus cuatro creadores prentendían que su recuerdo permaneciese vivo en el Juego, pero sobre todo quisieron hacer su última gran travesura. No sabían que una inocente partida pudiera cambiar tanto las vidas de los seis jugadores que 42 años después, empiezan a jugar.

**Advertencias: **De momento, ninguna, esta historia es apta. Si en algún capítulo hay que modificar eso, avisaremos.

_Y ahora, puedes tirar los dados, si te atreves._

**

* * *

**

**Prólogo.**

**En el mundo de los malditos**

‡ **2019 ‡**

Azkaban es la prisión que encierra a aquellos magos y brujas que cometen los peores delitos empleando magia negra. Es un lugar fío y sombrío. Está localizada en una isla perdida del Atlántico donde nunca se ve un día soleado, no es locura imaginar que alguien controla mágicamente los fenómenos meteorológicos para que haya permanentemente una tempestad atacando los acorazados muros de la prisión.

No hace mucho todo ese lugar estaba poblado por monstruos de la peor calaña, los Dementores, seres que se alimentaban de todos los pensamientos y recuerdos alegres del mago y los reemplazaba con sus peores temores y sus pesadillas. Estos seres podían acabar por robarte el alma y en Azkaban nadie se hubiese dado cuenta.

Pero actualmente no es así. Los Dementores han sido expulsados de sus funciones como vigilantes de la prisión debido a su traición durante la última Guerra Mágica. Ahora son aurores y hechiceros los que vigilan la cárcel, con turnos muy seguidos puesto que nadie aguanta mucho en ese lugar. Cuando los Dementores se fueron, llegaron los gritos, las risotadas, los continuos insultos, el caos…

Los dos hermanos llegan a la prisión en barca. Con semejante oleaje es un milagro, o puede que simplemente fuera magia, que la embarcación de madera no haya volcado y que el anciano remero haya podido controlarla sin mayor problema.

Llevan una capa que les cubre el rostro. El barquero no les da indicaciones, no es la primera vez que esos dos visitan la prisión.

Caminaron entre las rocas en dirección a la entrada. Van en silencio, no hay nada que comentar, saben a qué han venido y cuanto antes acaben, mejor.

Al pasar se adentran en un lugar que huele a pesadillas, a sufrimiento. Parece como si la corriente que hay entre los pasillos trajese restos de magia oscura, el aliento se seca y los escalofríos empiezan a recorrer todos los rincones del cuerpo. Es un lugar horrible incluso para los sociópatas.

Un vigilante les acompaña a la celda de su padre.

- Queremos estar a solas con él- dice una voz que en cualquier otro contexto hubiese resultado hasta dulce- Si es posible.

- Es posible- responde el auror cansado. Con esos dos era siempre la misma historia, se creían los reyes del universo pero era su padre el que estaba encerrado en una celda de ratas vestido con harapos y apestando como un muerto- Tenéis diez minutos. Nada más.

El guardia se va jugueteando con el manojo de llaves y cierra la puerta por fuera, dejándoles encerrados en esa sección de celdas.

Su padre está flaco y débil, le supone un evidente esfuerzo levantarse del fondo de la celda y caminar hasta donde están sus dos hijos. Agarra los barrotes con fuerza y les mira con sus ojos amarillentos. Tiene una barba greñosa aunque se está quedando calvo. Verle con ese aspecto de moribundo no es agradable para sus hijos, pero apenas recuerdan otra imagen de él, lleva encerrado en Azkaban desde que ellos eran unos mocosos.

- Hola, niños- les saluda el hombre casi con desgana- Me alegro de veros, estáis muy guapos los dos.

- Hola, padre- saluda una voz que parece femenina

- Querías hablar con nosotros- le recuerda el segundo hijo- Recibimos tu mensaje.

- Sí, sí- dice el padre con un repentino entusiasmo- Tengo algo que pediros a los dos. Se avecina algo grande. Han sido muchos, muchos años de espera, pero la venganza está preparada, o eso tengo entendido al menos… No sé si fiarme del todo de mis fuentes… Pero el rumor corre, la gente empieza a susurrar cosas…

- ¿Qué es lo que están tramando, padre?

El hombre les indica que se acerquen y sus hijos obedecen. Al hablar, susurra y les llega un aliento fétido.

- Quieren que Potter pague por lo que hizo- dice riendo histéricamente debido a la emoción- Cuando pase, más le valdrá quitarse la vida…

- ¿Y qué pintamos nosotros en esto?

Su mirada parece la de un loco y, francamente, les asusta incluso a ellos cuando dice como un maníaco

- Todo. Vais a cazar a sus hijos y morirán. Os ayudarán, sólo estad atentos a las señales.

Los hermanos se miraran en busca de comprensión, pero ninguno de los dos parece dispuesto a seguir a su padre en esto. Puede que finalmente la prisión haya terminado de enloquecerle.

- ¿Por qué haríamos algo así nosotros?- pregunta enfadado uno de ellos- Esos niños están muy vigilados y en Hogwarts no podríamos tocarles un pelo.

- ¡¡¿POR QUÉ HARÍAIS ESTO?!!- grita su padre furioso- Porque Harry Potter encerró aquí a vuestro padre, por eso. ¿Tan poco orgullo tenéis como para aceptarlo?

- No es eso, padre. Pero es muy arriesgado acercarse a la familia Potter.

- No tendréis que hacer nada peligroso- les aclara el padre- Ni que decir tiene que no seríais capaces, sois unos débiles, faltos de ambición. Lo que tenéis que hacer es bien sencillo. Tenéis que hacer que caigan en una trampa. En menos de un año, todos los del clan Potter y los traidores habrán muerto.

Los dos hermanos se alejan de Azkaban en bote, no les asusta el oleaje, ni las manos temblorosas del barquero, ni la inmensidad del océano, lo que les aterroriza es la misión para la que han sido encomendados. No se ven capaces de cumplirla, sin embargo tampoco ven la alternativa de desobedecer.

Nadie elije su destino en el mundo de los malditos.

**Capítulo 1**

**Sólo apto para merodeadores y maleantes**

‡ **2019, Agosto ****‡**

No es una mañana feliz, ni será una tarde feliz, el día en sí será horrible, aunque sin duda lo peor vaya a ser la noche, cuando todos los invitados vestidos de negro se hayan ido y haya que hacer frente a la realidad. Y es que mientras te comes los canapés y hablas de cualquier cosa con la gente que ha venido a presentar sus respetos, no tienes que pensar en que a la hora de correr el pestillo de la cerradura de casa, Andrómeda Tonks no estará leyendo en su butaca, como siempre durante los últimos 21 años.

Teddy Lupin no escuchó una palabra de la homilía del pastor, dijo algo de la gran persona que Andrómeda había sido, aunque se le olvidó mencionar que tenía un mal genio casi volcánico tan propio de los Black. También dijo algo de la otra vida. Qué sabrá ese meco recién salido del seminario de la otra vida.

La casa está llena de gente, hasta ha aparecido Minerva McGonagall. Estupendo. Mientras intenta evitarles a todos haciéndose el invisible con la cabeza baja, no puede evitar sonreír por primera vez al ver a James haciendo muecas de asco al comerse un aperitivo de huevas de nosequé con paté de nosecuantos. Sea lo que sea que se ha comido, tarda dos segundos en escupirlo de vuelta a la bandeja.

- Puaaajjjj ¡menudo asco!, ¿qué era eso? ¿uña de ogro?

- La uña no creo, puede que el hígado- dice Rose evidentemente divertida por la cara de asco que le ha quedado a James.

- Esto es un aburrimiento- dice Albus apareciendo por el otro lado de la mesa. Debía de haber estado un buen rato escondido detrás de la larga mesa con mantel blanco que ocupaba buena parte del comedor de la vieja casa.

- ¡Calla, Al! Teddy te va a oír- le regaña Lily. Pero claro que Teddy le ha oído, y no podía estar más de acuerdo con Al, si los funerales son algo, es aburridos.

Teddy se acerca más a ellos, son las únicas personas de toda la casa con las que hoy puede comportarse con naturalidad.

- Hola, enanos- les saluda sentándose en el suelo al lado de Hugo Weasley.

- Ted, papá dice que te vienes a vivir con nosotros- dice James sonriendo de oreja a oreja- Yo me he pedido que vengas a mi habitación antes que Al.

- ¡Ah! Así que no voy a dormir en el sofá…

- No, pero la habitación de James apesta a pies- dice Al dejando claro que es un punto clave a tener en cuenta- Y es un caos, tendrías que encontrar tu cama debajo de todos los calcetines, las latas de soda vacías y las revistas que papá no le deja tener.

- Pero la de Al es mucho más pequeña, además no habrá espacio entre todos los trastos muggles que tiene acumulados en un perfecto y armonioso orden.

- Creo que voy a irme a la de Lily, ¿a ti te importa?- Le dice Teddy mirando divertido a la más pequeña de todos.

- ¡Claro que no! Será genial. Así me puedes contar historias de Hogwarts antes de apagar la luz.

- Teddy se va a cansar tan pronto de todos vosotros que vendrá a nuestra casa a los dos días.- anuncia Hugo.- Nosotros tenemos las mejores escobas de carreras de todo el mercado en el garaje, seguro que con Ted, papá nos las dejará usar.

- Pero no querrás meter a Teddy en tu habitación, estoy segura de que aún quedan restos de la pizza de la semana pasada debajo de la cama…- dice Rose con los brazos en la cadera.

Tardan medio minuto en estar todos haciendo corrillo alrededor de Teddy, detrás de la mesa, fuera de la vista de los invitados, planeando con quién se iba a quedar Teddy, cuántos días a la semana y quién iba primero y quién después. Teddy supone que James solo les sigue el rollo a sus hermanos para picarles, Lily y Al sin embargo están más que enfrascados en la discusión, Hugo y Rose aunque saben que al final Teddy no irá a casa de los Weasley, también dan sus buenos argumentos para que se quede con ellos. No basta para olvidar el verdadero motivo por el que se tiene que mudar, pero ayuda.

- ¡Oh no!- susurra Hugo tras asomarse por encima de la mesa para vigilar que no había moros en la costa- creo que Victoire te está buscando, Teddy.

Victoire. No puede evitarlo, se siente culpable, y es que ella quiere darle su apoyo en estos momentos, pero tocarla ahora haría todo mucho más real, y no está preparado. De algún modo sabe que ella puede decir exactamente lo que necesita oír, pero por otra parte no quiere oírlo viniendo de ella.

- ¿No querrá Victoire también que Teddy se mude con ella?- Pregunta Lily inocentemente.

Teddy prefiere no pensar en la respuesta.

- Vuelvo en un rato, chicos, tendré que cumplir mis funciones de anfitrión de la fiesta.

‡ **2007, Julio‡**

Teddy pasea por Londres al lado de Harry Potter. Una vez que te acostumbras a que la gente pare cada dos por tres a tu padrino por la calle _*Señor Potter es todo un honor, ¿me firmaría un autógrafo para mí, para_ _mi hija, mi hijo, mi abuela y mi tía? Le admiramos todos mucho*_, pues hasta parece divertido.

De todas formas hoy Harry se ha disfrazado. Es una vieja costumbre. A Teddy con seis años le pareció lógico porque así despistaría a sus admiradores. Se ponía una peluca rubia con una cinta roja atada a la frente, unas gafas galácticas, chupa de cuero y botas de motorista. Ahora a los nueve años entiende que tal vez Harry se vestía tan raro para divertirle a él, pero no lo dice porque en el fondo le hace gracia, sobre todo cuando se pone un tatuaje de gema en el brazo con forma de colacuerno húngaro (Teddy no tiene ni idea de por qué eso le hace tanta gracia a la tía Ginny). Cuando van juntos por la calle de esa manera, parecen un padre chiflado y su hijo del pelo azul turquesa.

- ¿Qué te pareció el London Eye, Teddy?- le pregunta Harry mientras le tiende un helado que acaba de adquirir en un carrito que está colocado entre todo el alboroto de Coven Garden- ¿no es impresionante lo que pueden hacer los muggles sin necesidad de magia?

Teddy lo medita un rato pero sólo llega a una conclusión lógica.

- Harry, aunque los muggles no lo sepan, es obvio que algún mago está moviendo hilos para que esa noria se sostenga en pie. Me parece increíble que no lo veas tan claro.

- Créeme que no- le contesta Harry mientras sorbe su helado de limón.- El Ministerio siempre se pregunta cómo lo hacen, pero el caso es que lo hacen sin magia. Como la luz, la cocacola y los suggus.

- Alucinante- dice Teddy mientras se gira de nuevo para volver a ver la gigantesca noria antes de seguir su camino- No sé porque se vuelven tan locos con todo el asunto de la magia si prácticamente pueden hacer de todo.

- No pueden lanzar mocos en forma de murciélago…- le recuerda Harry riéndose.

- Es cierto, son unos desgraciados.

- Los mocos en forma de murciélagos es una de las cosas que más me sedujo de mi mujer, no es poca cosa.

- Te recomiendo que no le digas eso a Ginny- le dice Teddy atragantándose con el helado de chocolate.

El paseo por la mágica ciudad les dura buena parte de la tarde, pero antes de las ocho Harry deja a Teddy en casa de su abuela. Harry tiene que volver a casa para ayudar a Ginny con el pequeño James y el recién nacido Albus.

Teddy ya no va tanto a dormir a casa de Harry como antes, ahora su antigua habitación es la habitación de James. No es que le haya molestado gravísimamente el cambio, siempre supo que Harry y Ginny no eran sus verdaderos padres y que cuando se casaron hace cuatro años, era para formar una familia en la que él era solamente un invitado. Sus verdaderos padres en realidad se llamaban Remus John Lupin y Ninphadora Lupin (aka Tonks), ambos habían muerto durante la batalla de Hogwarts, según Harry y los demás habían sido unas grandes personas, unos héroes. Todo el mundo le dice lo mismo cuando pregunta por su madre.

- Era una mujer muy divertida- le había dicho Hermione Weasley- Sumamente torpe al andar, pero muy inteligente. Heredaste de ella el poder para cambiar tu aspecto físico a tu antojo, como tú, ella era una metamorfomaga. Una gran auror, muy valiente. Nos salvó el cuello más de una vez durante la guerra, Teddy. Puedes estar orgulloso de ella.

Pero de su padre sin embargo había oído diferentes cosas.

- Lupin… un caso peculiar- había dicho Druella Rosier, una compañera de trabajo de Harry- Tengo que admitir que me sorprendió su papel jugado en la guerra, nadie hubiese dicho que moriría con los nuestros.

Harry se había enfadado muchísimo con ella y le dijo cosas como que ella no le había conocido en persona y que hablaba llena de prejuicios. Pero ambos se habían callado de repente al recordar que Teddy estaba escuchando.

- No le hagas ni caso- le había dicho Harry- Tu padre fue un gran hombre. Fue mi profesor, ¿sabías? Probablemente el mejor profesor de Defensa que nunca tuve. Un héroe. Teddy, no dejes que nunca, nunca, nadie dañe la imagen que tienes de tus padres. Yo tuve el honor de conocerles y te aseguro que eran dos bellísimas personas.

Pero no tiene que esperar a que nadie le arruinase la imagen de sus padres, sucede la misma noche en la que Harry y Teddy vuelven de subir a la gran noria de Londres.

La Luna brilla con todo su esplendor esa noche. No sabe por qué, no tiene lógica, cuando a todo el mundo la Luna llena le parece algo hermoso, a Teddy sin embargo le horroriza, le provoca pesadillas, le hace sentirse mal por dentro. Y no entiende por qué. Es una tontería.

Pero esa noche en concreto, pasa algo extraño, que por un momento justifica el miedo que siempre le ha guardado Teddy a la Luna.

La cama parece como si se hiciese muy pequeña, como si las sábanas pesasen toneladas y le estuviesen aplastando. A media noche un dolor intenso, brutal, mortal, le atraviesa desde las rótulas de las rodillas hasta todos los rincones del cuerpo. Tarda segundos en averiguar que lo que le duele en realidad son los huesos. Grita. Grita porque en realidad no puede hacer nada más, no puede moverse, no puede hacer que pare el dolor y, es que es insoportable, es que aunque nadie le pudiese ayudar, seguiría gritando. Llora, llora del dolor físico. No puede pensar con claridad, sólo quiere que el dolor pare de una vez, que la Luna se vaya y que le deje de una vez en paz.

Andrómeda entra en la habitación corriendo como loca, el pelo gris canoso le cae como una catarata por el camisón blanco y su cara es de un horror absoluto

- ¡Ted! ¡Teddy, cariño, ¿qué es lo que te pasa?!- dice la anciana desconsolada mientras se acerca a él.

- ¡Me duele todo!- gime Teddy- Los huesos, los huesos….

En San Mungo no tienen que esperar, en seguida un medimago atiende a Teddy, le da una poción calmante que finalmente hace que el dolor cese y después el sanador se dirige hacia Andrómeda Tonks y su nieto.

- ¿Por qué le dolía tanto?- pregunta aún preocupada la yaya Andrómeda- ¿Puede haber sido algo que tomase? Esta noche le puse a la sopa extracto de adormidera para que no tuviese pesadillas. Pero era muy poco, inofensivo, diría que hasta inefectivo…

- No- niega el sanador con la cabeza- No se `preocupe. No tiene nada que ver con la comida. Lo más probable es que tenga que ver con la licantropía de su padre. Es raro que no haya presentado síntomas hasta ahora. No es común, pero ya he visto algún otro caso más de hijos de licántropos y se desarrollan antes. Pero todo indica a que probablemente nunca llegue a completar una metamorfosis, seguramente podremos mantener a ralla tus síntomas con otras pociones. La poción matalobos no será necesaria.

Teddy no entiende nada. ¿licantro qué?

- Se está usted equivocando- le dice tranquilo porque evidentemente, aquí acaba de ocurrir un error- Mi padre no tenía de eso…

El medimago levanta mucho las cejas sorprendido y mira de Teddy a su abuela, que se está tapando el rostro con las manos como si estuviese arrepentida por algo, les mira con incredulidad.

- Siento mucho… puede que haya habido un malentendido- dice el medimago intentando salir del apuro

Pero Teddy se asombra al ver por primera vez a su abuela callada ante una situación semejante. Normalmente cuando le dan mal el cambio en una tienda, cuando le atienden mal en un restaurante, cuando encuentra un roto en una túnica nueva, Andrómeda Tonks no se queda callada, es más, monta la de San Quintín para asegurarse de que no se repita. Por eso no es el azoramiento del joven sanador lo que hace pensar a Teddy que eso que acaba de decir es verdad, si no el silencio de su abuela, el no poder verle la cara en esos momentos.

- ¿licantropía?- pregunta Teddy con los ojos abiertos como platos- ¿no es eso lo de convertirse en lobo? Los de la plataforma por un sueldo justo y bajas por Luna Llena…

Pero su abuela sigue sin hablar. Y el que calla, otorga.

Merlín santísimo. Su padre era un hombre lobo.

‡ **2019, un triste funeral en Agosto ‡**

James está francamente, aburrido. Lo siente mucho por Teddy, y bueno, por la yaya Andrómeda también, aunque siendo sinceros, la mujer siempre había sido un poco agria de más.

- chsst!- llama a Rose quien lleva un rato sentada de brazos cruzados en frente suya- ¿y si nos escaqueamos al desván a mirar entre los trastos viejos de la yaya Andrómeda?

- Sí, Jimmy, muy propio- ironiza ella- cuchichear entre las cosas de una difunta en su propio funeral. Gran idea.

- Pues me dijo Ted que tenía cabezas de elfos disecadas en el desván- dice Albus quien ha escuchado la idea- seguro que da miedo ahí arriba, hace mucho que no vamos.

- Podíamos coger las cabezas disecadas para asustar a Lily de noche- idea James.

- El tío Harry os mataría- dice Rose- No quería decíroslo, pero se comenta que Lily es su favorita.

- No es por Lily- dice James con una sonrisa y ojos cargados de travesuras- Lo que pasa es que a ti te da cague ir allá arriba. Aunque es natural, no sé para qué te digo nada si eres una chica…

Y James sabe que ella es consciente de que el reto no es nada más que otra manera para que él se salga con la suya, pero hay una regla entre primos sobre los desafíos: una vez en la mesa, o lo cumples, o eres la gallina del grupo. Touchè, Rose!

- James, pensaba que ya habíamos dejado ese punto claro hace tiempo- dice Rose cayendo en la trampa con la mayor dignidad posible- cualquier chica, hasta Fleuuggr, tiene más coraje que tú en tus días buenos.

- Eso vas a tener que probarlo, primita.- dice él contento por su victoria- ¿Vamos, Al?

- Mejor que quedarse aquí sin hacer nada…- contesta el aludido levantándose y sacudiéndose la ropa, arrugada por haber estado toda la mañana sentado en el suelo.

- ¿Rose?

Rose empieza a negar con la cabeza, pero no está diciendo que no a ir con ellos, si no a alguna clase de pensamiento, más que probablemente nada agradable, sobre James.

- James Sirius Potter- empieza, y cuando se pone con los nombres completos es cosa mala- Me vas a deber una bien grande después de esto.

Se levantan los tres y como quien no quiere la cosa, se van colando entre la gente hasta dejar el salón de lado y llegar a un pasillo tan estrecho que lo recorren en fila india. No hay elfos disecados en las paredes, pero la vieja casa tiene cierto aspecto tétrico: la pintura está agrietada en algunas zonas y la madera del suelo parece sufrir mientras ellos caminan. Al final del corredor está la puerta que abre paso a las escaleras que dan al desván.

De pequeños siempre que iban a jugar a casa de Teddy cuando sus padres estaban ocupados en algún acto oficial del Ministerio, la yaya Andrómeda les decía que podían correr por toda la casa pero que no podían entrar de ningún modo en el desván. Por supuesto, James se había tomado esas advertencias como una invitación para ver qué había en "el cuarto prohibido". Nunca habían encontrado nada especialmente interesante: espejos viejos, muebles rotos, ropa usada, baúles llenos de polvo con trastos viejos dentro… el desván era inmenso, siempre encontraban cosas nuevas y era el mejor sitio para jugar a las tinieblas. Pero ahora James tiene 14 años recién cumplidos y la única emoción que guarda el desván es la de una oportunidad para saltarse las normas, eso y también que hacía años que no entraba.

Rose entra en el polvoriento desván de última y su cara de aburrimiento demuestra perfectamente el poco miedo que le da todo el asunto.

- Ya estamos dentro, ¿contento, James?- pregunta mientras aparta una tela de araña de su camino.- ¿Podemos volver ya con el resto o estás buscando algún cachivache roto en particular?

- Sí, Al, ¿no te apetece volver?- contesta James mirando a Albus como si estuviese hablando totalmente en serio- Con lo bien que lo estábamos pasando allá abajo…

- Creo que no nos queda nada por ver aquí arriba- contesta Al sentándose encima de un mueble tapado con una sábana blanca- Pero no quiero volver a bajar, la tía Audrey no para de decir lo mucho que he crecido. Es incómodo, yo no tengo la culpa de que ella sea tan bajita.

Rose se encoje de hombros y empieza a mirar entre las cosas del desván. Al caminar se forman huellas de los zapatos en la madera polvorienta del suelo. James se sienta al lado de Al y le da un repaso general a todo el cuarto.

Si algo ha cambiado en los últimos cinco años, James no podría decirlo, pero ese cuarto siempre tiene un aura misteriosa, parece que esconde algo importante entre sus paredes. Como un secreto que muere por ser contado.

James se levanta y camina hacia lo que parece un cuadro que está tapado con una sábana, apoyado entre el suelo y la pared. Un instinto le dice que lo que sea que esté pintado en ese cuadro le va a sorprender. Pero cuando quita la sábana despacio se da cuenta de que estaba equivocado: no solo no está sorprendido, si no que eso no es un cuadro, es un antiguo espejo enmarcado y con demasiado polvo. Con decepción mira su propio reflejo, unos ojos como avellanas le devuelven la mirada a través de la suciedad del cristal, su pelo cobrizo nunca ha sido posible de domar y la ropa le empieza a quedar algo pequeña debido al último estirón. Limpia un poco el espejo con la manga de su sudadera y se detiene lentamente. Detrás de él en el reflejo puede ver justo lo que estaba buscando: debajo de una mesa vieja cubierta por un mantel, asoma la esquina de un baúl que no recuerda haber abierto nunca para hurgar en él.

- Rose, Al, mirad ahí- dice señalando los bajos de la mesa- Ayudadme a sacarlo.

- Seguramente haya ropa de los años locos de la yaya- dice Rose, pero aún así levanta el mantel y tira de una de las anillas del baúl.

Una vez colocado el baúl al alcance de todos, Albus sopla sobre la tapa y la limpia con el brazo dejando visibles unas iniciales.

- R.J.L- lee Al en voz alta- ¿os suena?

- Ni Idea- contesta James- ¿pero no es emocionante? Abrámoslo.

Harry no tiene ni idea de cómo hacer esto. Lleva aproximadamente once años sin tener una conversación profunda con su ahijado y ha necesitado la muerte de su abuela para saber que es ahora o nunca, que el momento no se puede posponer más y que lleva 21 años de retraso.

Claro que un funeral no es el mejor momento para abordar al pobre chaval con historias familiares que preferiría no escuchar. Pero es que el niño ya no es tan niño, y ya va siendo hora de que crezca, aunque no podrá hacerlo si no sabe la verdad, así que hoy habrá que dar el primer paso.

Ginny, por supuesto, está de acuerdo e incluso ha estado limpiando un cuarto para Teddy en el ático, aunque cuando los niños se vayan a Hogwarts tendrá habitaciones de sobra para elegir. Cada año le cuesta más dejar que los niños se marchen en el tren escarlata, el uno de septiembre con una despedida de "¡Nos vemos en Navidad!" mientras dicen adiós con las manos, con caras de un horrible entusiasmo. Y ahora le toca a Lily también, su princesita, ir al colegio. Con Teddy en casa al menos se sentirá un poco menos solo. Claro que primero convendría empezar a hablar con él. Seriamente. Por primera vez en once años.

- Merlin, dame fuerzas- dice Harry mientras se toma un buen trago de whisky de fuego- estoy muy viejo para estas cosas…

George aunque unos años más mayor que él, parece cruelmente más joven, y su mujer Angelina destaca entre todas las mujeres de la casa, con la edad ha ido adquiriendo una belleza casi felina. Juntos esos dos parecen un matrimonio de película. Decidieron no traer a Fred y a Roxanne al funeral. Harry piensa que debió haber hecho lo mismo: los críos llevan un buen rato fuera de vista, eso no puede ser bueno.

- Hola George, Angelina- Saluda poniendo una mano sobre la espalda de George- ¿qué tal los críos?

George sonríe maliciosamente como si tuviera diecisiete años otra vez. Su mujer no parece igual de contenta.

- Pues muy bien, Harry. Verás, Fred se ha echado novia- contesta- A Angie no le gusta la chica en cuestión, creo que es porque quiere ser bailarina muggle.

- ¿y a ti te parece que eso está bien?- dice Angelina con las manos en la cadera- ¿tener como única aspiración mover el trasero al ritmo de la música el resto de tu vida?

Es ballet clásico, mujer- insiste George.-Es elegante y sofisticado. En serio, creo que deberías probar a ir con las marujas de tus amigas un día, será un acontecimiento único en la historia: Que os reunáis todas y que no habléis como cotorras durante una hora entera. ¡Quién sabe! Puede que os guste y todo.

- Tu avísame cuando vayan- dice Harry sonriendo- y me escapo a tu casa con unas latas de cerveza y la tropa de críos. Les enseñaremos qué es lo que hacen los hombres: beber y hablar de escobas.

- Aléjate de mis hijos- dice Angelina amenazadoramente pero con la sombra de una sonrisa en los labios.

- Tranquila, Angie- dice Harry- Oíd, ¿habéis visto a Ted?

- Hace un rato- contesta George- estaba escondido debajo de la mesa del comedor.

Vale, Harry sabe que Teddy es mayorcito, pero es que simplemente no puede evitar ni tampoco ignorar la alarma que salta en su interior, ¿escondido debajo de la mesa? Tiene 21 años, pero es que nunca terminó de crecer del todo, y en parte Harry sabe que es su culpa. El tenía la misión de cuidar de él, de algún modo piensa que no lo ha hecho todo lo bien que su padre hubiera querido. Para evitar enfrentarle, siempre se dedicó a consentirle.

Puede que en el momento en el que Teddy le necesitaba más, Harry le fallase de alguna manera, pero de esta vez sí que no pasa. Van a hablar. Alto y claro. A Teddy se le han acabado las excusas para odiar a Remus Lupin.

Está hablando con Victoire. Harry no quiere interrumpirles, solo quiere tenerle localizado hasta que le toque su turno, así que se coloca a una distancia prudente desde donde no puede evitar oír el final de la conversación.

- Ted, este no es el mejor momento para discutir esto. –dice Victoire mirando hacia la comida como si quisiese elegir algo de la mesa, pero es más que obvio que sus ojos no se están fijando en nada en concreto, solo en pensamientos y sentimientos reprimidos- ¿por qué no hablamos en otro momento?

- Vic, es lo que necesito ahora. No sé si es el mejor momento o no, pero espero que lo entiendas, yo no puedo seguir en esto… Hay cosas de mi vida que necesito solucionar y no quiero estar contigo sabiendo que… que no eres una prioridad… en estos momentos.

- Como comprenderás, no voy a suplicarte- dice ella levantando la cabeza y mirándole directamente a los ojos- Pero si en estos momentos no soy una prioridad, no esperes que yo vuelva de rositas a tu lado cuando hayas decidido que sí lo soy. Si es lo que necesitas, vale. Pero yo también voy a mirar por lo que yo necesito esta vez, Teddy.

Dicho esto, la bella Victoire Weasley se marcha del lado de Teddy con la cabeza bien alta, al contrario del ahijado de Harry, que se apoya en la mesa de cabeza caída. Pero levanta la vista en cuanto nota que Harry le está mirando. No parece muy contento de verle.

- Hola- saluda fríamente.- ¿disfrutas de la fiesta?

Harry respira hondo. Recuerda que si bien el chaval es un criajo mimado de las narices, es en parte por su propia culpa.

- Teddy, estamos despidiéndonos de la yaya Andrómeda y cuando antes te des cuenta y dejes de comportarte como si todos los que estamos aquí viniésemos a molestarte, pues mejor.

- Siento haber herido tus sentimientos, Harry- dice el llevándose las manos al pecho en un gesto de falso arrepentimiento- Se me había olvidado lo mucho que la querías y lo unidos que estabais tú y ella. Debió haber sido como una madre para ti. Te acompaño en el sentimiento.

- ¡Teddy, basta ya!- le regaña Harry.- Siento mucho lo de tu abuela. Sé que esto va a ser duro para ti, pero quiero ayudarte, ¡a ver si te enteras!

- No necesito tu ayuda- le contesta él con una cara en la que se refleja claramente las pocas ganas que tiene de continuar esa conversación- Puedo quedarme en esta casa hasta que se venda y pagar el alquiler de un piso en Londres, no entiendo por qué insistís todos en que me vaya contigo y con Ginny.

- Porque soy tu padrino- contesta Harry- Tu padre así lo quiso y aunque le he fallado en muchos aspectos, no voy a dejar que te vayas de nuestra vida así por así.

- Tarde. Soy mayor de edad. Puedo hacer lo que quiera sin tener que contar con tu aprobación.

- Vale.- contesta Harry levantando las manos como si se rindiese- No lo hagas por mí y por el mucho cariño que me tienes. Pero hazlo por los niños. Ellos no querrán que desaparezcas, Teddy. Ven con nosotros una temporada, mientras se arregla todo, después podrás seguir tu camino.

Teddy desvía la mirada y niega con la cabeza, pero no necesariamente está diciéndole que no a Harry. Harry cruza los dedos (mentalmente).

-Venga, Teddy- insiste Harry con un tono más amistoso- ¿No ves lo que está pasando aquí? Te estoy pidiendo una segunda oportunidad.

Teddy mira fijamente a Harry está vez. Abre la boca para decir algo, pero no sale ningún sonido. Baja la cabeza y vuelve a levantarla pero ahora para mirar ligeramente al techo. Está conteniendo unas lágrimas. Por su abuela Andrómeda, lo más parecido que nunca tuvo a una madre. Por Harry, su padre durante la niñez, su enemigo durante la adolescencia. Por su verdadero padre y por su verdadera madre, a los que nunca conoció. Especialmente por su padre, al que odia en muerte desde que tiene nueve años.

Harry sabe que Teddy no llora en público y que le está costando horrores reprimirse, así que actúa por impulso cuando abre los brazos para abrazarle por primera vez en muchos, demasiados, años.

- Te prometo que todo irá bien. Aunque suene estúpido decirlo ahora. Pero antes de que te des cuenta tu cabeza dejará de ser un lio y si Merlín quiere me odiarás un poquito menos.

- Yo no te odio- solloza Teddy en su hombro- Lo que pasa es que eres un pesado de los cojones.

Harry se ríe un poco, pero es que en el fondo sabe que Teddy tiene razones para estar enfadado, MUY enfadado con él.

‡ **2007, Julio ‡**

Harry se despierta en mitad de la noche, Ginny duerme tranquila a su lado. Su pelo pelirrojo le tapa parte de la cara y a Harry le salta el auto reflejo de apartarle ese mechón de pelo que le tapa las pecas de la nariz. Se acerca y le besa suavemente la frente con cuidado para no despertarla.

Se incorpora en la cama y mira a su alrededor, por la ventana se ve claramente la luna llena, y sin saber por qué tiene un mal presentimiento. Lo sacude de su cabeza, _esta misma tarde en Londres estaba bien, _piensa.

Baja de la cama y sale del dormitorio caminando descalzo. Intenta no hacer ruido cuando baja por las escaleras, James y el pequeño Albus están dormidos. Se sirve un vaso de leche en la cocina y camina hasta el salón, donde se repantinga en un sillón y vuelve a mirar a la luna a través de la ventana. Sabe que no puede ser, que nunca ha pasado, pero no puede matar ese brote de duda en alguna condenada parte de su cerebro.

De pronto ve moverse algo en la chimenea, un fuego chispea y crece hasta que de pronto ve formarse una cara en las llamas. Tarda dos segundos en identificar a Andrómeda Tonks y en darse cuenta de que otra vez más sus presentimientos eran correctos. Lo que daría porque fallasen de vez en cuando.

- ¡Harry!- dice la anciana, parece al borde de las lágrimas- Ha ocurrido algo, no sé cómo no me di cuenta antes, no sé qué hacer… Teddy no quiere escucharme y creo que está pasando dolor.

- Voy ahora mismo para tu casa y me cuentas qué ha pasado.

Harry corre escaleras arriba, rápidamente le deja una nota en la almohada a Ginny *_Teddy no está bien, estaré en casa de Andrómeda*, _se viste con la ropa del día anterior y no han pasado ni tres minutos cuando aparece en casa de Teddy. Andrómeda está sentada en el salón de la casa, vestida con ropa de salir y tomando un té. Salta a la vista que ha estado llorando.

- ¿Qué le pasa?

La anciana levanta la cabeza y mira a Harry como si le debiese una disculpa. La anciana habla despacio y evidentemente conmovida. Le cuenta el episodio en San Mungo y Harry no necesita más explicaciones: a Teddy no le duele la luna, le duele algo que hicieron Harry y Andrómeda, o más bien algo que no hicieron. Le duele una mentira, una verdad a medias.

La puerta de la habitación del hijo de Remus Lupin está cerrada y no hay ningún letrero que ponga "prohibida la entrada a Harry Potter", pero sin embargo Harry se lo puede imaginar casi como si estuviera ahí. Le da miedo entrar y hacer frente a su propio error. Cuando los padres y sus hijos de nueve años se enfadan suele ser por culpa del niño, o al menos así debería ser. A Harry lo que le da miedo es ver un posible fracaso como padre y le da miedo que en algún momento pueda defraudar también a sus propios hijos.

Llama a la puerta.

- ¿Teddy? Soy yo, quiero charlar contigo, ¿puedo pasar?

No hay respuesta. No, no puede pasar. Lo vuelve a intentar.

- Ted, encerrándote en tu habitación no vamos a solucionar nada…

Harry apoya la cabeza en la puerta con desesperación. Nueve años atrás cuando la guerra hubo terminado y el pudo llorar a los muertos, juró ante la tumba de Remus Lupin que nunca permitiría que algo malo le pasase a Teddy. También juró a sus propios padres que les honraría siendo el buen padre que ellos nunca pudieron llegar a ser. A Sirius le prometió que consistiría al chaval, pero un poco menos de lo que la oveja negra de los Black hubiese querido.

- Teddy…- le vuelve a llamar Harry abriendo la puerta de su cuarto. Teddy está en su cama dándole la espalda. Lo que primero le llama la atención es que el pelo alborotado color turquesa de su ahijado ha desaparecido y en su lugar hay una mata de pelo lacio negro, demasiado largo para un niño de su edad- Creo que tienes una idea equivocada de las cosas…

- ¿¿EQUIVOCADA??- grita Teddy tirándole a Harry un cojín-¡Me mentiste! Me dijiste que mi padre había sido un héroe cuando en realidad no era ni siquiera una persona. ¿¿POR QUÉ NO ME DIJISTE QUE MI PADRE HABÍA SIDO UN HOMBRE LOBO??

- Teddy, no saques las cosas de quicio.- le pide Harry- Y no me grites, no sé con quién te crees que estás hablando…

- ¡No eres mi padre! ¡No me digas qué es lo que tengo que hacer!- El pequeño Ted no parece tan pequeño mientras mastica, escupe, esas palabras. Harry quiere pensar que la luna que ilumina esa noche de verano es la verdadera causante de la ira de Teddy, y no él mismo.

- No soy tu padre.- Harry no puede discutir eso- Pero soy la persona en la que confió para que si algún día faltase él, me hiciese responsable de ti. Por desgracia para todos, pero sobre todo para ti, murió antes de que pudieses recordarle. Haz el favor de no insultar su recuerdo diciendo que no era una persona.

-¿Lo era, Harry? ¿Me ha mentido el médico o ERES TÚ EL QUE ME VUELVE A MENTIR?

- Yo no quería mentirte- intenta explicar Harry, pero realmente no sabe qué excusa le salvará de la verdad- Tu abuela y yo decidimos que esperaríamos hasta que fueras mayor y pudieses entenderlo…

- No metas a la abuela en esto. Ella nunca me habló de mi padre, fuiste tú el que me mintió. ¡¿Y qué es eso de esperar hasta que lo pudiese entender?! ¿Qué hay que entender?! Mi padre era una bestia y tú me dijiste que era un buen hombre.

- ¡No era una bestia! Y ERA UN BUEN HOMBRE- gritó Harry, puede que sin quererlo, o puede que haya límites que ni Teddy debería cruzar.- No te mentí en eso.

- ¿Tengo que creerte?- Teddy lloraba, pero hablaba con una maldad de la que Harry nunca le hubiese creído capaz.

- ¡SÍ, TEDDY, TIENES QUE CREERME!- volvió a gritar Harry- Porque si no crees que un licántropo pueda ser un buen hombre, un héroe, entonces no te mereces ser hijo de tus padres.

Harry oye sus palabras como un eco en la habitación, y si se arrepiente, no lo dice. Respira agitadamente y mira a Teddy en la penumbra del cuarto con los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar y las mejillas mojadas por las lágrimas, pero con furia en el rostro. Por un instante cree estar mirando a un lobo.

- No te avergüences de tu padre- _porque te pareces más a él de lo que crees._

Teddy se seca las lágrimas y mira serio a Harry, parece haber recobrado un poco de control en sí mismo en tan sólo unos segundos. Por eso resulta más doloroso cuando habla.

- Harry, yo no tengo padre.

‡ **2019, Agosto ‡**

Al mira el interior del baúl con creciente curiosidad. James no para de revolver entre las cosas buscando algún juguetito que le pueda servir para hacer explotar algo, pero Al sin embargo se está fijando en todo. Hay un jersey viejo y raído con los colores de Gryffindor, una corbata a juego, una túnica, una vieja varita, varios libros de texto que datan de 1970, plumas usadas, un montón de cartas atadas con un lazo rojo, algo que parece una caja de música… pero James se detiene en un cuaderno que encuentra y coge entre sus manos. Su cara se ilumina al leer lo que pone en la tapadera.

-"_Contenido altamente peligroso. Sólo apto para merodeadores y maleantes"- _lee en voz alta. Después les mira a Rose y a él- ¿Qué os parece?

-Creo que eso te está llamando a gritos, Jimmy- dice Rose como indiferente, pero está claro que a ella también le pica la curiosidad- Ábrelo ya, yo voy a echarle un ojo a estos libros. Me pareció haber visto un ejemplar de los _Juicios de Salem_…

- Esto debe haber sido de la yaya Andrómeda en sus años de colegio- dice Al como concusión lógica.

- ¿merodeadores y maleantes?- se ríe James- ¿de verdad crees que la yaya entra en ese grupo?

- R.J.L- repite Rose para sí misma. Piensa un rato pero no llega a ninguna conclusión - ¿qué pone en el cuaderno?

James lo abre y pone cara de decepción.

- Está en blanco- dice mientras pasa las páginas- No tiene ningún sentido.

- Aquí hay unas cartas- dice Albus mientras saca del baúl el montón de sobres atados con un lazo rojo- Así sabremos quién es R.J.L…

Al abre el primer sobre y lo que ve no le aclara las dudas.

_Jilio 1977_

_Lunático:_

_No sé qué se te ha perdido por Aberdeen, pero ta puede tener las tetas grandes para preferir eso a estar aquí con Cornamenta, Colagusano y Conmigo._

_¿Qué quieres que te diga? ¡Esto sí que es vida!_

_Los Rolling, la playa, la comida de la señora P.... Y lo mejor: ¡He visto en un escaparate de una tienda muggle algo mucho mejor que una escoba (Cornamenta casi me pega cuando se lo dije), UNA MOTOCICLETA. Hasta tiene sidecar, así que si te portas bien puede que un día acceda a darte una vuelta. No tengo pelas para comprarla, pero creo que mi tio Alphrad me ayudará con el dinero sólo si le dejo ver la cara que pondrá mi jodida madre cuando aparezca en moto por Grimmauld Place._

_Cornamenta dice que sólo la quiero para ligar, pero yo creo que eso no es más que una indirecta para que se la deje para conquistar a Evans._

_¿Tú que estás haciendo de tu vida? Dime, dime por favor que no te has leído ya los quinietos libros de los que me hablaste antes del verano._

_Sin más, un lametazo._

_-c._

¿Lunático? ¿Cornamenta? Parecen identidades secretas, pero probablemente no sea nada más que una broma. Lo que está claro es que no es la yaya Andrómeda.

- Esto es extraño- dice Al mientras abre más sobres- En todas aparecen estos nombres raros…

- No es tan extraño- dice Rose ojeando la primera carta- Datan de la I Guerra Mágica, era corriente usar nombres falsos en la correspondencia por si era interceptada. Aunque no parece que se trate de información confidencial precisamente.

- ¿No os ha entrado verdadera curiosidad por saber quién era este tipo y con quién se mandaba cartas? - pregunta James mientras busca alguna señal en el cuaderno vacío.

- A ti lo único que te interesa es lo de los maleantes- dice Al como si James no se estuviese tomando el asunto con la seriedad que corresponde.

Rose mira su reloj y pone cara de circunstancias.

- Será mejor que bajemos, pronto nos empezarán a buscar.

James saca un par de libros del baúl y se los coloca a Rose en los brazos.

- Al, tú quédate con las cartas, yo me quedaré con el cuaderno.- Mira a Rose y la señala con el dedo- Tienes que usar tu cerebrito para algo útil por primera vez en tu vida. Seguro que leyendo algo de eso puedes averiguar algo sobre esta persona.

- ¿Y por qué haría eso si todo esto me importa un rábano?- pregunta ella indignada con los libros en los brazos como si le pesasen toneladas.

- Porque, primita, no puedes negar que no sólo te importa, si no que te mueres tanto como yo por saber la historia de esta persona que vivió la I Guerra Mágica y blablabla.

- Eres odioso- le dice ella con el ceño fruncido- dame todos los libros. A ver si me caben en el bolso con algún encantamiento reductor.

Al guardó las cartas en el bolsillo de su cazadora, Rose escondió los libros de laguna manera en su bandolera y James puso el cuaderno entre el pecho y su cazadora de cuero para después cerrar la cremallera.

- Vámonos.

Al sabe que su padre se cabrearía mucho si se entera de que anduvieron fisgoneando en las cosas de la abuela de Teddy y se siente un poco mal por ello. Pero por otra parte todo este asunto le huele a intriga, secretos y aventuras. Sencillamente, ante el entusiasmo que pone su hermano no puede resistirse.

Teddy llega a la casa de los Potter con una mochila al hombro asegurando que de momento no necesitará nada más.

- Teddy, cielo- le dice Ginny cogiendo la mochila- Pensamos que estarías más cómodo en el ático que compartiendo cuarto con las fieras.

- Mamá, eres una aguafiestas- refunfuña James- Teddy quería quedarse en mi cuarto.

- Tú alucinas- le dice Al

- No les hagas ni caso- le aconseja Harry- Tú estás en tu casa, ya lo sabes, así que puedes elegir dónde quieres dormir, aunque francamente, yo me iría al ático.

- El ático estará bien- accede Teddy porque al fin de al cabo sólo serán un par de días, no hay que complicarse mucho.

- Oh…- suspira Lily- Pero papá, ¿Puedo ir yo al ático después de cenar para que Teddy me cuente sus historias?

Los Potter viven a 15 minutos en coche y a un ¡plaf! apareciéndose de Londres. La casa es de piedra con un pequeño jardín en la parte de atrás en el que hay un árbol del que cuelga un columpio viejo hecho con una cuerda y un trozo de madera que debe ser como un hotel para termitas. El columpio lo había montado Harry cuando Teddy era pequeño y el ahijado de Harry había sido el ayudante durante la construcción. Teddy lo recuerda mientras mira a través de la ventana del ático, pero sacude rápidamente ese pensamiento de su cabeza.

- Céntrate- se dice mientras abre la mochila para desempaquetar las dos camisetas, el par de calcetines y la ropa interior que iba a necesitar ese par de días antes de ponerse manos a la obra con lo de arreglarse la vida por sí solo.

Toc, Toc.

La escalera que permite el paso a su habitación temporal está desplegada y la buhardilla abierta, pero James da golpecitos en el suelo para pedir un permiso para entrar que ya se ha concedido a sí mismo porque camina hacia la cama de Teddy y se tumba boca arriba antes de que Teddy pueda decir "Pasa".

- Yo siempre quise vivir en este ático- le confiesa. No es que quiera iniciar una conversación sin más. Teddy sabe que James es una de esas personas con las que un silencio largo no es necesariamente incómodo. O puede que no sea James, si no que sea James con Teddy, o Teddy con James, que viene siendo lo mismo. – Papá nunca me dejó. Ni idea de por qué.

- ¿Estás celoso porque yo esté en el ático?

- No. Para nada- le dice James seriamente. Teddy se pregunta cuánto tardará en decir cualquier chorrada y mondarse de la risa.- Todo lo contrario. Tiene todo el sentido que tú estés aquí.

Teddy sigue la mirada de James que en esos momentos está recorriendo todo el cuarto. La cama es un viejo mueble de acero como las de antes, el suelo está cubierto con una alfombra de colores llamativos, fotos de varios equipos de quidditch de Inglaterra decoran la pared. Hay un armario de madera en la pared del fondo y Teddy se fija ahora en que hay un gran poster pegado a la puerta del armario en el que se ve una foto típica de Londres, la vista del Támesis con en Big Ben y la Noria de Londres. Él lo sabe y también sabe que Harry sabe lo que significa esa imagen. Un recuerdo de hace 12 años se pasea sin permiso por su cabeza y Teddy no sabe si conmoverse o enfadarse con Harry.

- ¿Por qué lo dices?- le pregunta a James- Creía que tú querías que durmiese en tu cuarto.

James se coloca sobre un costado en la cama para mirar a la cara de Teddy cuando responde:

- Digo que tiene todo el sentido que estés aquí porque esta habitación está preparada desde hace años. Creo que papá te la tenía reservada.- Teddy no quería saber eso- Además, te lo has creído… pero si tú roncas como un hipogrifo, no te dejaría dormir en mi cuarto ni aunque te trajeras a todas las primas veelas de Victoire contigo.

* * *


	2. Los Merodeadores

**Capítulo 2**

**Los señores Lunático, Colagusano, Canuto y Cornamenta.**

‡ **1977, septiembre ‡**

Era uno de septiembre, llovía, hacía esa clase de calor que se te pega al cuerpo y te hace capaz de vender tu alma por una ducha. No era un buen día para andar por el metro de Londres con un baúl que pesaba como un demonio, una jaula con una lechuza que no paraba de llorar como si estuviese siendo sometida a alguna clase de tortura y lo peor, unos tebeos muggles que James le había pedido que comprase porque "a mí me da mucha vergüenza, tío, entrar en esas tiendas muggles. Siempre me hago un lío con las monedas esas tan raras..."

Cuando Remus Lupin llegó a la estación King Cross estaba francamente agotado. Uno espera que cuando sus amigos le vean, le echen un cable con todo el equipaje, después de todo él no era ni James, ni Sirius. Remus era más bien enclenque.

- Pero no. Ya lo creo que no.

- ¡Lunático! - Dijo una voz horriblemente familiar- Ya era hora de que llegases, ¿dónde están? Te acordaste, ¿no?

- No sé que le ves a ese tío con mallas, Cornamenta, cualquiera diría que eres medio marica.- Sirius siempre encontraba alguna excusa para llamar a James marica.

- Es el valor y el coraje, amigo mío, Superman tendría que haber sido Gryffindor.

- Los traigo- dijo Remus- Sobaco izquierdo, entre las páginas del Profeta. Números del 36 al 48.

- Eres mi héroe- dijo James cogiendo el Profeta de debajo del brazo de Remus para luego sacar los tebeos y tirar el periódico a una esquina (sin ocurrírsele que tal vez, sólo tal vez, Remus quisiese leerlo más tarde)

Sirius no era de mucha más ayuda. Puede que el memo del tebeo llevase mallas y los calzones por fuera, pero el caso es que volaba sin escoba, así que desde luego era más interesante que los evidentes problemas de movilidad que tenía Remus en esos momentos debido a su exceso de equipaje ("Remus, cielo, ¿no crees que llevas demasiados libros en el baúl?" "Nunca son demasiados, mamá")

- ¿Te hecho una mano?- Dijo entonces una voz un poco menos llena de entusiasmo, evidentemente más tímida y cruelmente más anónima.

- Sí. Gracias, Peter.

El viaje a Hogwarts se pasó rápido. Como dictaba su tradición, fueron en el último compartimento del tren [Remus no lo sabía entonces, pero aproximadamente 16 años después volvería a coger ese tren de camino a la escuela. Se sentaría en el mismo sitio, al lado de la ventana].

Sirius habló mucho de su moto nueva. Quería encantarla para que pudiese volar.

- Sabes que si encantas esa moto estarás rompiendo un millar de leyes mágicas, ¿no?

- No seas aguafiestas, Lunático.

Remus estaba seguro de que había sido el único en atender durante el discurso de bienvenida de Albus Dumbledore, porque lo que era James y Sirius parecían demasiado ocupados con otros asuntos de importancia prioritaria.

- Joder, Cornamenta- decía Sirius a la vez que le tiraba "disimuladamente" una patata frita a la cara de Remus para que dejase de atender al director- Que es nuestro último banquete de bienvenida en Hogwarts. ¿Te das cuenta de lo que significa?

Remus entornó los ojos, era la novena vez que Sirius decía eso desde que habían cogido el tren.

- Si, colega, que este castillo perderá el 90% de todo lo que lo hace interesante.

- Miles y miles de años de historia pero lo que hace interesante de este castillo sois vosotros. Entiendo...

- Nosotros, Lunático, nosotros cuatro.

- Lo que es increíble es que se acabe- dijo Peter suspirando.

- Eso estábamos comentando, lumbreras- dijo James.

- No me refiero a eso, sino que se acabe lo nuestro.

- Que maricón eres, Pete- dijo Sirius riendo.

- Quiero decir: las bromas, los pasadizos secretos, la casa de los gritos... Ya sabéis: Lo nuestro.

Los cuatro merodeadores se miraron. James y Sirius con una mirada que olía a futuras gamberradas, Remus con resignación como si se anticipara al desastre y Peter intentando entender qué era lo que acababa de saltar en las rebuscadas mentes de sus amigos.

- Jimmy, ¿estás pensando lo mismo que yo?

- Por supuesto que lo está pensando, Sirius, hace tiempo que tengo la impresión de que compartís neuronas.

- Pero, es que amigo mío, tú estás pensando exactamente lo mismo, Lunático.

- Las grandes mentes piensan igual- dijo James revolviéndose el pelo.

- ¿Pero de qué estáis hablando?- preguntó Peter confundido. A veces pensaba que sus amigos hablaban un idioma distinto.

James sonrió maliciosamente mientras miraba fijamente al algo que seguramente no estaba en el Gran Comedor, sino más bien en algún rincón de su retorcida imaginación.

- No podemos marcharnos por las buenas de este lugar, amigos míos- dijo James como quien empieza un gran discurso.

- No podría estar más de acuerdo, Jimmy- dijo Sirius aprovechando esa especie de comunicación telepática que mantenía con James Potter- Los Merodeadores han nacido para ser recordados.

Remus suspiró como quien se ve venir el asunto.

- Odio interrumpir este momento tan profundo- dijo sin poder disimular por completo su interés en el tema- pero creo que ya hemos agotado el listín de bromas legendarias. Si después de siete años de guerra contra la monotonía no nos recuerdan, no veo qué más podemos hacer para no caer en el olvido...

Pero era obvio que Sirius Orion Black y James Potter sí que lo veían, y bien clarito.

- Tenemos que hacer continuar nuestro legado- dijo James.

* * *

Lily Evans no era esa clase de chica. No le gustaba la atención, prefería y siempre había preferido pasar desapercibida. Le daba igual que le considerasen la rarita del curso. Sus amigos la conocían bien y los demás, no le importaban. Por eso cuando llegó de la reunión de los Premios Anuales del primer día de curso, acompañada del agradable Remus Lupin (misterios de la magia cómo ese chico tenía semejante puñado de idiotas como amigos), no le gustó ni alcanzó a entender por qué en la sala común de Gryffindor sonaba música de ABBA a todo volumen, las luces estaban completamente apagadas excepto una bola de discoteca que giraba pendiente del techo, y los alumnos, los recién llegados de primero inclusive, bailaban en el lugar donde se suponía que tenía que estar el mobiliario.

Lily y Remus se quedaron petrificados nada más cruzar a través del retrato de la Señora Gorda.

_Gimme gimme gimme a man after midnight…_

- Esto no puede estar pasando- susurró Lily para sí misma.

Pero sin embargo Lupin no parecía tan sorprendido. Es más, parecía como si le estuviese haciendo gracia que el mismísimo primer día del curso hubiese una fiesta montada en la sala común de la casa de la que AMBOS eran responsables.

- Han sido los retrasados de tus amigos, ¿verdad?- adivinó la pelirroja.

Remus se giró para mirarla y en ese momento Lily se olvidó de todas las cosas que a Lupin le hacían diferente al resto de sus colegas. En ese momento lo que vio Lily en los ojos color miel de su compañero no fue reproche, ni estupefacción, sino que más le vio orgulloso de decir que

- ¿quién si no, Lily?

Lupin, el gran cómplice. Lily lo pensaba una y otra vez. Qué mejor banda de gamberros que aquella que tiene un infiltrado entre las autoridades.

Pronto divisó a los autores entre el gentío.

James Potter, Sirius Black y Peter Pettigrew sentados en una especie de tronos que se encontraban encima de una tarima, que si mal no recuerda Lily antes no estaba allí. Sirius Black llevaba puesta una peluca a lo afro, "_muy oportuna para la ocasión" _pensó Lily.

Con James Potter en el centro, faltaba un trono vacío al lado de Black.

Cuando miró, Lupin ya se estaba dirigiendo a la tarima para ocupar su lugar.

Desgraciado. Cómo era posible que fuese por un lado una persona tan inteligente, tan amable, tan bueno, trabajador, un chico que es abierto con todo el mundo y siempre dispuesto a ayudar; pero que por otro lado se aproveche de su buena fama entre el profesorado para encubrir las bromas de sus amigos, librarles de sus castigos, facilitar información y aún así no perder en ningún instante la confianza de los profesores.

Pettigrew era distinto. No se le culpaba de cualquier desastre, como ocurría con Potter y Black, aunque Lily sabía perfectamente que probablemente estaba siempre en el ajo del asunto. Él era el que de los cuatro podía pasar desapercibido, porque la gente no parecía verle cuando no estaba con sus amigos. Pero Lily le veía cuando se colaba en el despacho de McGonagall en el intercambio de clase para coger sabe Merlín qué, Lily se fijaba cuando para que no pillasen a sus amigos con la poción robada de la despensa, ésta salía de la mochila del ladrón y levitaba hasta las manos de Pettigrew. Después de todo, ¿quién iba a sospechar de él? Ese era Pettigrew.

Black. Para Black no había palabras. Su caso sí que no era normal. Era el más sinvergüenza de los sinvergüenzas. Lo abarcaba todo: casanova, gamberro, gánster, abusón, héroe del quidditch, maleante a más no poder y mecagüendiez, un pelota redomado con los profesores (con algunas sobretodo) y lo peor es que le perdonan todo porque a) le consideran gracioso y b) viene de una buena familia y cómo iban a expulsar o incluso castigar severamente a un Black.

Pero Potter. Ése sí que la sacaba de sus casillas. Era digno de ver sentado en un trono y todos los de la sala común admirándole por sus múltiples cualidades de PESADO DE PESADILLA. Le consideraban gracioso y todo un camarada. _Un tío legal,_ dirían los chicos. _Todo un caballero_, dirían las chicas. Pero Lily sabía que lo que le gustaba a Potter era precisamente lo que ella detestaba, la atención. Era el líder de su grupo y él adoraba serlo.

_Pretencioso de las narices…_

La cuestión es que era el primer día de curso, nada más acabar el banquete de bienvenida y durante el transcurso de la reunión de Premios Anuales, se había montado una fiesta por todo lo alto en su sala común.

Y la gente se lo estaba pasando bien. Muy bien.

La rabia se apoderaba de Lily. Per-fec-to: si McGonagall entrase en esos momentos, Lily quedaría mal delante de la jefa de Gyffindor, así que le tocaba a ella ser la vieja carca que acabase con el despliegue discotequero.

Con furia Lily agarró su varita y la levantó en el aire.

**

* * *

**

La fiesta de bienvenida había sido un éxito. Ahora los de primero de Gryffindor estarían más orgullosos que nadie de haber sido seleccionados a la casa de los leones. Además también había venido bien para recordar al resto del mundo quiénes eran los merodeadores y de qué eran capaces.

- Menuda aguafiestas nuestra querida ambición pelirroja- comentaba Sirius mientras se quitaba su enorme peluca a lo afro de la cabeza.

- Creo que le molestó que tú no la sacases a bailar, James- bromeó Remus

- Ella sólo estaba haciendo TU trabajo- le recordó James mientras se tiraba en su cama boca arriba.

- Podía haberse enrollado un poco- comentó Peter mientras se quitaba su camisa fucsia de lentejuelas mojada- Echarnos toda esa agua encima fue pasarse…

Pero James no parecía muy interesado en seguir con el tema de criticar a Evans, después de todo era el amor de su vida, y si alguien la entendía, era él. Era inútil explicar a los demás el funcionamiento de la mente de Lily, que él entendía tan bien.

- Respecto a lo que comentábamos en el banquete- Recordó James mirando para el techo- Se me ha ocurrido algo que podríamos hacer.

- Lo has pensado muy poco, Potter- dijo Sirius mientras se lanzaba de plancha al lado de James- Esto es muy serio, tío. Hablamos de nuestro testamento. Como lo estés planeando tan bien como planeas tu boda con Evans vamos de culo, amigo.

- Lo va a planear Lunático, no te preocupes por eso.

- Oh, muchas gracias, cárgame a mí con el trabajo duro, no me importa.- Remus ironizaba, pero James sabía que no sólo haría encantado el trabajo y daría las mejores ideas, si no que se estaba muriendo por saber en qué había pensado él.

- Pero nos lo vas a contar ya ¿o qué?- protestó Peter.

- Lo que pasa es que quiere que se lo pidamos con cariño, ¿verdad cielo?- dijo Sirius metiendo la mano por debajo de la camiseta de James y haciendo que él se revolviera de las cosquillas.

- Quítame las manos de encima, pervertido

Sirius retiró la mano del vientre de James pero al hacerlo le mandó un beso por el aire. Remus y Peter se rieron pero James puso una fingida cara de asco. La verdad es que ya estaba curado de espantos respecto a Sirius y esa clase de espectáculos. Y luego le llamaba a él maricón. Hay que joderse.

- Cuéntanos lo que has pensado James- insistió Remus terminando de ponerse el pijama de cuadros escoceses (el chico siempre dormía con pijamas, debía de ser cosa de su madre)

- Pues había estado pensando en dejar instrucciones para la siguiente generación de maleantes con todo lo que necesitan saber para ser amos y señores de este castillo.

- Pero si nosotros les damos todo el trabajo hecho, no se merecen ser amos y señores del castillo- protestó Sirius- No podemos regalar a cualquiera todo nuestro saber. Para ser merodeadores tienen que arriesgarse, descubrir secretos, desafiar a las autoridades, se lo tienen que ganar a pulso.

- Pues que se lo ganen- dijo Remus entendiendo algo que los demás se pasaban por alto- Que nos demuestren que se merecen que nosotros les contemos nuestros secretos.

- Pero para eso tendríamos que conocerles en persona- dedujo Peter.

Remus se llevó la mano izquierda al mentón en una postura pensativa.

- No necesariamente.

- Creo que sé lo que estas pensando- dijo James feliz de haberlo entendido, como si le pareciese una idea estupenda.- Pero es magia muy avanzada…

- Ni que eso nos hubiese importado alguna vez- dijo Sirius- Pero vais a tener que explicármelo porque no entiendo nada.

Remus se sentó como un indio y miró a Sirius.

- Consiste en darle tu personalidad a ciertos objetos, de manera que piensen, actúen y hablen como harías tú.

- Me suena a magia negra, Lunático- dijo Sirius no muy contento- Y no quiero relacionarme más con esa mierda, ya me llega con el apellido.

- No, no, no- aclaró Remus como si le diese mucha vergüenza el malentendido- No, no es magia negra. Es un encantamiento muy poco poderoso, aunque complicado de hacer. Estos objetos nunca dejan de ser nada más que simples objetos. La persona que los crea no deja parte de sí en ellos, simplemente les da unas instrucciones que seguirán para comportarse.

- Yo sigo sin entender para qué tenemos que utilizar esa clase de magia- protestó Peter

- Para las instrucciones- explicó James- Dejaremos nuestro legado camuflado, para descubrirlo tendrán que mostrarnos de qué madera están hechos.

- Nuestro legado abarca muchas cosas, amigo- le recordó Sirius- ¿Cómo piensas recompilarlo todo y ponerle instrucciones mágicas o esas mariconadas en las que estás pensando?

- Poco a poco…- James suspiró y después hizo un gesto para que sus amigos se acercasen- Empezaremos haciendo un mapa.

* * *

**019, finales de agosto ‡**

Hoy los primos y los tíos han venido a comer, ahora con Teddy en casa a Lily le parecen por fin auténticas comidas familiares. Por la mañana fueron todos los primos a comprar el material escolar al callejón Diagon, Lily y Hugo compraron sus primeras varitas en Ollivander's, sus túnicas en Madame Malkin y sus libros en Flourish y Blotts. Todos los años va la familia completa a hacer esas compras y todos los años comen todos juntos. Hay tres mesas colocadas en línea en el jardín, la mesa está puesta y la tía Fleur ha colocado unos jarrones con flores que son preciosos. A Lily siempre le ha fascinado su tía Fleur, no sabe por qué sus hermanos y sus primos a veces se ríen de ella.

Además también está el tío Bill y la prima Victoire. Lily no entiende qué puede haber pasado para que Teddy no esté riendo con Victoire como siempre que se ven.

- Vicky- le dice Lily a su prima hablando en voz bajita- no te habrás enfadado con Teddy, ¿no? Porque si yo fuese tú, me quedaría con él para siempre…

Victoire se sorprendió con la pregunta, pero no se enfadó.

- No te preocupes por eso- le dijo sonriendo un pelín forzosamente- Incluso los príncipes azules no son tan perfectos como pensamos, ¿sabes?

- ¿Eso es que estás enfadada con él o que no?- Por las barbas de Merlín, tenía once años, podían dejar de hablarle con ambigüedades todo el rato. Un príncipe azul era un príncipe azul. Y punto.

- No, no estoy enfadada con él.

Ya, claro, _y yo me chupo el dedo. _La tía Hermione llama a Victoire y esta se va sin dar más explicaciones.

Lily va andando camino del columpio del árbol cuando le sorprenden unos brazos que la agarran por la cintura y la levantan del suelo haciendo que de varias vueltas.

- ¡Tío George!- se ríe Lily, no es una protesta, aunque ella lo pretendiese.

- ¿Qué te pasa, princesita? ¿No te gusta volar?

La deja en el suelo pero sólo porque así puede revolverle el pelo.

- Sólo en escoba.

- Menuda decepción- suspira George dramáticamente- Y yo que pensaba que sólo volabas en unicornio alado.

- ¡Eh!- Lily le da un golpe suave en el brazo, pero sonríe involuntariamente.

- ¡Lils!

Hugo se acerca hasta ellos sonriendo.

- Hola tío George.

- Caray, Hugo, ¿soy yo o has doblado tu estatura en dos semanas?

- No, lo que pasa es que está más gordo.- se burla Lily, pero no maliciosamente

- Tú cállate, Lily Flower Power- contesta Hugo mientras se levanta la camiseta y se da palmadas en su vientre plano- es todo músculo.

- Ya veo, Ya veo- se ríe George- en eso te pareces más a mí que a tu padre. Por cierto voy a decirle a mi hermano que deje un poco de cerveza de mantequilla para los demás, que luego se queja de que tiene tripa de cuarentón.

George se va y Hugo y Lily se quedan solos en la parte de atrás del jardín. Lily se sienta en el columpio para balancearse mientras que Hugo se sienta como un indio cerca de ella.

- Han venido Fred y Roxanne- le dice Hugo- Pero estaban hablando con Teddy hace unos momentos, creo que piensan que son demasiado mayores para jugar con nosotros.

- James también empieza a pensarlo- le dice Lily- Pero Teddy no.

- A ti te gusta Teddy, ¿no es cierto?- se ríe Hugo

- ¡No es verdad!- protesta Lily pero se ha puesto roja- Teddy es como un hermano, además, tiene a Victoire.

- Parece que ya no- le recuerda Hugo- Y no puedes negarlo, desde hace años que te gusta.

- No sé de dónde sacas ese disparate, Hugo.

Lily no piensa en Teddy de esa manera. A Lily le encantan Victoire y Teddy juntos, desde que empezaron a salir Lily quiso que se casasen para que así Teddy fuese verdaderamente de la familia. Aunque no se le ocurre cómo puede ser más de la familia de lo que ya lo es. Pero sin embargo ahora que sabe que no está con Victoire, algo en su interior se remueve. Pero no. Es que NO. Simplemente ESO no puede ser, y Teddy se reiría de ella. Además, él tiene 21 años y ella 11, menuda tontería.

- ¡Lily Luna!- Sólo su padre le llama así, y se está acercando hasta dónde están.- ¿me haces un favor, princesa?

- Claro, papá.

- ¿Puedes ir a mi despacho para buscar un álbum de fotos que guardo en el segundo cajón de mi escritorio que pone "Academia de aurores"? Lo cogería yo pero tu madre quiere que le ayude con no se qué historia en la cocina y tu tío Percy no se cree que el ministro de magia saliese de copas con los aurores en el 2004.

- Segundo cajón del escritorio, entendido- repite ella- ¿me acompañas, Hugo?

Hugo se encoje de hombros y sigue a Lily a través del jardín. Entran en la casa de piedra y les invade un placentero olor a comida cocinándose. Las reuniones familiares huelen así. Recorren en salón de la casa y suben las escaleras que llevan al piso de arriba donde están las habitaciones y el despacho del padre de Lily.

El despacho da justo al sur y está muy bien iluminado. La decoración es sencilla: dos estanterías, una en cada pared, con muchos libros de magia y fotos familiares, una alfombra y el escritorio.

Cuando Lily se coloca detrás del escritorio se encuentra con un dilema. ¿El segundo cajón de la derecha o el segundo de la izquierda? ¿el segundo contando desde arriba o desde abajo?

- Jolines…- suspira ella- Hugo, mira en el otro lado, yo miraré aquí.

Hugo se agacha en la parte izquierda y como Lily empieza a abrir cajones. Lily acaba encontrando el álbum de fotos en uno de los cajones, en los otros tres sólo había papeles con sellos y cachivaches raros.

- Ya está- le dice Lily a Hugo, que sigue mirando en los cajones del lazo izquierdo del escritorio. Pero Hugo no le hace caso, está mirando algo atentamente.

- Lils, ¿por qué guarda tu padre un trozo de pergamino viejo en un cajón vacío?

- No sé, se tratará de algo importante…

- Está en blanco.- le asegura él mientras desdobla el pergamino. Lily tiene la sensación de que no deberían estar hurgando en las cosas de su padre. Pero es que eso es bien raro, ¿quién guardaría un trozo de pergamino en blanco? Y es un pergamino muy antiguo, el color arena natural de las páginas de pergamino se ha convertido en color café en este trozo y está rasgado por las esquinas, como si lo hubiesen usado mucho.

- ¿Por qué lo guardará mi padre?- pregunta Lily aunque sabe que Hugo no tiene la respuesta para eso

- Podríamos averiguar qué es- le reta Hugo- Puede que tenga tinta invisible… Llevémoslo.

- ¿Y si lo necesita mi padre para algo del Ministerio?

- Si fuese algo de mucha importancia no lo guardaría en su casa, se quedaría clasificado en la oficina de aurores.- deduce Hugo, aunque Lily puede ver que su lógica no es muy sólida.

Lily vacila unos instantes. No sabe por qué ese trozo de pergamino le despierta tanto interés. Probablemente no sea nada más que eso: un simple trozo de pergamino, pero ¿y si fuese algo más?

Lily coge el trozo de pergamino y con cuidado pasa la palma de la mano por él. Entonces pasa algo. Lily no podría explicarlo, pero se puede decir que una chispa de electricidad recorre su brazo mientras está tocando el pergamino. Es como una especie de presentimiento, una señal. Por algún motivo que en estos momentos no entiende, pero que algún día entenderá, siente que si se queda con este trozo de pergamino, no lo estará robando, sino cogiendo algo que es suyo por derecho.

- Está bien- accede Lily- Nos lo llevamos, pero si no encontramos nada en él, lo devolveremos.

- Vale- dice Hugo contento mientras dobla de nuevo el pergamino y se lo guarda en el bolsillo.- Lo miraremos después de la comida. ¿Les decimos algo a Rose y a los demás?

- No- contesta Lily- Ellos están muy ocupados con sus asuntos últimamente, no nos tienen en cuenta, así que no tenemos por qué decirles nada esta vez.

Dejan el despacho contentos de ser por una vez los protagonistas de las travesuras, de llevar la delantera en lugar de seguir siempre a James. Descubrirían este secreto ellos solitos.

- Aquí tienes el álbum, papá

- Gracias, cielo- dice Harry limpiándose las manos en el delantal de flores que lleva puesto y cogiéndolo- Percival, ¡ven a ver esto! Scrimgeour está con los recién graduados y lleva su cuarto vaso de whiskey de fuego, te lo juro…

* * *

James, Al y Rose están tumbados en el césped del jardín. Han pasado dos semanas desde el funeral de la abuela Andrómeda. Rose sigue sin saber quién es R.J.L, James sigue sin haber encontrado nada en el cuaderno y Al aunque se ha leído muchas de las cartas, sólo ha conseguido cuatro nombres: Lunático, Colagusano, Canuto y Cornamenta.

- He mirado en todo el árbol genealógico de los Black- asegura Rose- No ha habido nadie con esas iniciales en la familia. Si era familiar de la yaya Andrómeda, no era por parte de la noble casa de los Black.

Las cartas son algunas del verano de 1977, otras de 1978 y unas pocas de 1980, pero me cuesta entender la letra a veces.- dice Al- Hay algunas cartas que no se pueden abrir, parecen hechizadas o algo así.

- El jodido cuaderno está en blanco.- Y esa es la única noticia que James tiene que dar.

- ¿Has probado a ver si tiene tinta invisible?- preguntó Rose y James entornó los ojos.

- No, primita, sólo tú tienes cerebro en la familia… Pues claro que he probado.

No hablan durante un rato, Al sabe que James no se va dar por vencido en esto, cuando menos se lo esperen, resolverá el misterio del cuaderno, de las cartas, y de R.J.L, pero le enfada tardar en dar con la clave del asunto.

La hora de la comida es, como todas, un caos, uno de esos momentos que uno recuerda cuando piensa en su familia.

El tío George se mete con el tío Ron, la tía Hermione practica su francés con Fleur mientras Ginny imita los gestos de la veela haciendo que Harry se ría, la tía Angelina habla del campeonato de quidditch con el abuelo, Fred charla con Teddy y Roxanne con Victoire. James, Rose, Al, Hugo y Lily han empezado una guerra clandestina de comida por debajo del mantel, Lily ya tiene manchada su camiseta nueva cuando la tía Hermione les descubre y les manda el alto el fuego. Obedecen, pero cuando la tía no mira, un trozo de chuleta de cerdo lleno de kétchup sale volando del plato de James y se estampa en el pelo de Hermione sin que ella se dé cuenta.

* * *

‡ **1977, octubre ‡**

Sirius pensaba que lo del legado y el mapa iba a ser divertido, si hubiese sabido que Remus le iba a obligar a pasar horas enteras en la biblioteca leyendo sobre historia de Hogwarts y cartografía mágica, JAMÁS hubiese aceptado a hacerlo.

Era sábado por la tarde, no tenía deberes ni tampoco entrenamiento, pero en lugar de estar metiendo la mano debajo de alguna falda o hacer que la nariz de Snape creciese hasta el infinito y más allá o preparar alguna broma o LO QUE SEA, estaba camino de la biblioteca porque el señorito Lupin así se lo había pedido.

Debería decirle que no de vez en cuando.

Remus ya estaba en una mesa de la biblioteca con media docena de pilas de montones de libros. Muchos, muchos libros.

- Joder, Lunático- le saludó Sirius desplomándose en una silla- Esto tiene que ser una broma…

- Dijiste me ayudarías- le recordó Remus- además te he separado los libros más divertidos.

- Gracias por el detalle, ¿Cuáles son los divertidos?

_- Salazar Slytherin, historia de un fundador, Mapas mágicos del primer milenio _y _Los pilares de Hogwarts._

- Eso sí que suena emocionante… yupi…

Remus se encogió de hombros y siguió leyendo el libro que tenía entre manos, que por cierto, parecía un códice medieval. No parecía dispuesto a mantener ninguna conversación fuera de su trabajo, así que Sirius desistió rápidamente en la idea de distraerle y se puso el también manos a la obra. _Qué estará haciendo el cabrón de James para saltarse esto…_

Después de pintar dientes negros y bigotes a todas las fotos de _Salazar Slytherin, historia de un fundador,_ Sirius decidió que nada de lo que ponía en ese libro era de la más mínima utilidad.

- Esto no sirve para nada- protestó Sirius cerrando el pesado libro de golpe- ¿por qué no podemos empezar ya el dibujo del mapa?

- Porque queremos que salga bien y no lo vamos a hacer adivinando dónde están las puertas y las escaleras.- le contestó Remus con un tono calmado que contrasta con la evidente impaciencia de Sirius.

- Pues no sé como el hijoputa de Slytherin y su serpiente gigante nos pueden ayudar en eso.

Remus asintió con la cabeza y cogió el libro de las manos de Sirius.

- Puede que tengas razón- le dijo- había pensado que el mapa estaría incompleto sin la Cámara de los Secretos, pero se ha buscado durante siglos y nunca se ha encontrado, supongo que tendremos que prescindir de ese lugar, si es que existe…

- ¿La Cámara de los Secretos? Tú pierdes aceite. Si eso existe, me han dicho que es conveniente que esté cerradita, así que mejor si no ponemos cómo llegar a ella para que cualquier pirado pueda jugar a abrirla.

- No había pensado en eso- admitió Remus- Vale, era una tontería.

- ¿Descansamos?- Sirius tenía que probar, a veces incluso los más fuertes caen.

- Mmm…- Remus le miró indeciso y después volvió a mirar a los libros, y luego otra vez a él. Sirius procuró poner ojos de cachorrito y puede que no le diesen un aspecto tan ridículo porque Remus accedió.- Está bien, diez minutos.

Por supuesto que quien dice diez minutos, dice media hora tumbados entre las hojas caídas de los árboles de los terrenos. El verano ya se había ido hacía semanas, pero a veces también se puede disfrutar del aire otoñal, sin más.

A Sirius le gustaban los momentos como esos en los que no hacían prácticamente nada, sólo estar. Y estar con Remus no era nada desagradable, sobre todo cuando no había libros por el medio.

- ¿Se te ha ocurrido algo más para el asunto de nuestro testamento?- le preguntó Remus tumbado a su lado sin mirarle directamente.

- Pues sí- le contestó Sirius- He pensado que podríamos preparar algo con un sentido concreto, que lleve a nuevas generaciones de alborotadores a alguna parte en concreto, ¿me entiendes? Una finalidad.

- Ya, tiene sentido- admitió Remus- Una meta.

- ¡Eso es!- exclamó Sirius irguiéndose- Lunático, lo tienes.

- ¿Qué es lo que tengo?

- Tenemos que hacer un juego. El Juego. ¿No es eso lo que somos, al final? Somos un puñado de críos grandes. No pongas esa cara, tú eres un mocoso como el que más y eso es lo que perderemos cuando nos vayamos de este lugar…por eso digo que la mejor manera de irse sería dejando detrás un gran juego, ¿me entiendes?

Remus le miró unos instantes y después un amago de sonrisa se formó en sus labios.

- Veo lo que quieres decir- admitió- Y que sea capaz de entenderte dice muy poco de mi cordura mental.

- Anda, cállate, que tú eres el peor de todos- dijo Sirius echándole un puñado de hojas secas a Remus- Pones esa cara de bueno y nadie se creería el grandísimo hijoputa que eres en realidad.

- ¿Cara de bueno?- preguntó medio muerto de risa el desgraciado- Habló el señorito de los ojos de cachorrito abandonado.

- Es una muy efectiva técnica de seducción- explicó Sirius- Apúntala, nunca falla.

- Es tu técnica para seducir a McGonagall. Desiste, eso nunca pasará.

- ¿Y tú que sabes? Ella me quiere- dijo Sirius dramatizando- Venga, vamos a buscar al maricón de James y a la barbie fea de Colagusano.

* * *

‡ **2019, finales de agosto ‡**

Hugo cierra la puerta de la habitación de Lily y se arrodilla en el suelo en frente de ella, dejando espacio para el pergamino desdoblado entre los dos.

- ¿has traído tu varita?- le pregunta ella sacando la suya de su caja de madera.

- Sí- contesta Hugo- Mi madre dejó todo lo que compramos por la mañana es el coche muggle.

- Bien…

Lily apunta al pergamino con la varita pero se queda callada y mira a Hugo nerviosa.

- ¿Qué digo?

Hugo saca entonces su propia varita y mira a Lily más decidido.

- ¡Muéstrate!- ordena apuntando al pergamino.

- ¡Dinos tu secreto!- dice Lily

Lo que pasa entonces les sorprende a ambos por igual. Despacio, como si una mano invisible estuviese escribiendo en el papel, se forman unas palabras en tinta dorada.

_Los señores Lunático, Colagusano, Canuto y Cornamenta exigen que aquellos que intentan tan pobremente averiguar nuestro secreto se identifiquen._

Lily y Hugo se miran y ambos piensan lo mismo, ¿será sensato decir sus nombres a… un pergamino parlanchín? Pero Hugo asiste con la cabeza, transmitiéndole confianza a Lily.

Hugo escribe con la punta de su varita en el pergamino.

_Yo soy Hugo Weasley, tengo once años._

Lily le imitó.

_Yo me llamo Lily Luna Potter, también tengo once._

Las palabras que escriben brillan unos instantes en el papel antes de desvanecerse. Entonces aparecen nuevas palabras.

_El señor Lunático se muestra encantado de conoceros aunque no puede evitar preguntarse por qué metéis las narices en nuestros asuntos. _

Si bien Lily se sintió intimidada, Hugo no tarda en contestar.

_Ya que nosotros hemos encontrado este pergamino, ahora son nuestros asuntos también._

_Pero no queremos molestarles, señores. _Aclara Lily.

_El señor Colagusano se pregunta cómo ha llegado el pergamino a las manos de dos mocosos de once años_

_El señor Canuto felicita a los dos mocosos por el hallazgo de este pergamino, que sin duda cambiará el curso de vuestra aburrida vida… si sabéis aprovechar la oportunidad._

_El señor Cornamenta aclara que no es ninguna molestia y menos si te llamas Lily Potter._

Lily traga saliva e intercambia una mirada inquieta con Hugo. Decide no preguntar a qué se refiere con _y menos si te llamas Lily Potter,_ pero prepara su varita para escribir.

_¿Cuál es el secreto de este pergamino, entonces?_

El pergamino absorbe sus palabras pero tarda en contestar. Cuando lo hace no habla ninguno de esos extraños señores en concreto, si no que es un mensaje general, una pista si prefieres verlo de ese modo.

_No sería un secreto si os lo contásemos. Os proponemos que reflexionéis, deduzcáis y averigüéis para qué necesitarían dos chicos como vosotros un trozo de pergamino y qué os gustaría ver en él. La clave para averiguarlo es convencernos de que tenéis las intenciones correctas._

Lily y Hugo leyeron el mensaje dos o tres veces antes de que desapareciera, y cuando lo hizo, ninguno de los dos sabía a qué se refería.

- ¿Se supone que aparecerá cualquier cosa que nos gustaría ver?- dijo Hugo por si no lo había entendido bien.

- No creo, supongo que será algo en concreto.

* * *

El treinta y uno de agosto la cena de la casa de los Potter es un campo de batalla. James y Al intentan derrotar los argumentos del otro a gritos sobre qué casa es mejor, si Gryffindor o Slytherin. Mañana será el primer día de Lily en Hogwarts y James no ha perdido aún la esperanza de que su hermanita acabe con él en la casa de los valientes, pero Al no se siente menos orgulloso de su casa así que no tiene pensado enterrar el hacha de guerra.

- Gryffindor ganó la copa de las casas el año pasado- le dice James haciendo como que los espaguetis de su tenedor son mucho más importantes que mirar a Al a la cara cuando se dirige a él.- Además toda la familia es Gryffinfor, Lily Luna no va a ser otra desertora.

- Slytherin tiene el mejor equipo de Quidditch- responde Al- Y no toda la familia es Gryffindor. Te recuerdo que Rose está en Ravenclaw.

- Muriéndose del asco, ¿quién quiere estar en Ravenclaw? Aunque claro, cualquier cosa mejor que Slytherin.- dicho lo cual, James saca la lengua y se pone a sisear como una serpiente en la oreja de Al.

Teddy ha oído la misma discusión una y otra vez desde que Al empezó el colegio y fue seleccionado para Hogwarts. Siempre resulta bastante divertido ver a esos dos pelear, aunque Harry no debe estar pensando lo mismo, porque les mira enfadado y dice:

- Ninguna casa es mejor que otra, lo que importa es la gente que está dentro. Sois hermanos, deberíais saber eso. Lo último que quiero es que la rivalidad entre casas llegue a esta familia a la hora de cenar. ¿No podéis aprender a respetaros de una vez?

James mira a su padre serio unos instantes y después se gira hacia Al.

- Es cierto, Al. Deberíamos abrazarnos.

Todos se ríen, menos Harry, que mira a James negando con la cabeza. Éste se encoje de hombros con una sonrisa ladeada en el rostro y Harry decide rendirse cuando empieza a recoger los platos de la mesa.

- Da gusto tener un hermano tan comprensivo como James, ¿verdad, chicos?- Dice Ginny con una sonrisa aparente en sus labios- Siendo tan tolerante, apoyando vuestras decisiones incondicionalmente, tan abierto de mente… cualquiera querría estar en su casa, ¿no creéis?

- Yo creo que lo que pasa es que no quiere quedarse solito en la torre de Gryffindor- dice Teddy mirando a James- Sin hermanos a los que impresionar y que digan "¡oh, James, enséñame a ser como tuuuu"

James le saca la lengua a Teddy antes de salir de la habitación y correr escaleras arriba.

* * *

Iban a ser sólo un par de días, pero los dos días se convirtieron rápidamente en dos semanas y de momento Teddy aún no tiene planes para irse de casa de los Potter. No es que quiera quedarse mucho más, pero no sabe cómo, desde que llegó le han tenido todo el rato ocupado y no ha tenido tiempo para buscar un apartamento en Londres. Para ser sinceros, se está acostumbrando a la vida con ellos. Los chavales siempre quieren hacer cosas con él, Ginny siempre le pide que le acompañe a hacer la compra _porque en esta casa es imposible hacer una compra económica, cada cual quiere sus cereales especiales y sus chucherías especiales y acabamos llenando tres carros. _No es que haya pasado mucho tiempo sólo con Harry y francamente, lo agradece, puede sentir una charla profunda acercándose y francamente, le da pereza.

Teddy se está poniendo la camiseta del pijama cuando alguien llama a su buhardilla. Se sube rápidamente su pantalón a rayas y dice:

- ¡Adelante!

La puerta de la buhardilla se abre tan sólo un poco y Teddy puede ver los ojos de Lily Luna por asomar por el hueco.

- Hola Teddy- saluda son su voz dulce. A Teddy siempre le ha encantado esta niña, es como una muñeca a la que se le puede mimar, sacar sonrisas, contar cuentos y hacerla reír- ¿estás muy ocupado?

- Para ti nunca, princesita.

Lily sonríe y termina de subir al cuarto de Teddy. Lleva un camisón blanco que le hizo su abuela Molly y eso hace que se parezca todavía más a una princesa de cuento.

Teddy golpea dos veces el edredón que cubre su cama para indicarle a Lily que se siente en frente de él y ella va feliz.

- ¿Y qué te trae por aquí?- le pregunta mientras le revuelve el pelo,

- Mañana me voy a Hogwarts…- suspira Lily, un poco triste.

- Eso ya lo sé y no sabes la envidia que me das.

Lily suspira y hace una sonrisa torcida como si no acabase de creérselo del todo.

En serio, Hogwarts es un lugar estupendo, probablemente los mejores siete años de tu vida.

- Ya… me lo dicen todos, y yo lo sé, pero es que Teddy… hay un problema…

Teddy se ríe durante dos rápidos segundos, había visto venir eso.

- Es porque no sabes a qué casa te gustaría ir, ¿verdad?

Lily baja la mirada y asiente con la cabeza.

- Muchos de esta familia han ido a Gryffindor- dice ella- pero Al no y Rose tampoco…

- Yo estuve en Hufflepuff- le recuerda Teddy- Y es una casa con gente de lo más agradable. Puede que Gryffindor sea para los valientes, Slytherin para los astutos, Ravenclaw para los inteligentes, pero Hufflepuff es para la gente noble y buena de corazón.

- Ya bueno… pero aún así, siempre quise ir a Gryffindor- explica ella- mamá y papá estuvieron en esa casa y creo que mis abuelos también, y los tíos… Siempre pensé que seríamos todos leones hasta que llegaron Al y Rose.

- No estés nerviosa- le aconseja Teddy recogiéndole un mechón de pelo y colocándoselo detrás de la oreja- Diga lo que diga el sobrero, no se equivocará, elegirá lo mejor para ti.

Ella sonríe un poco y parece más tranquila, pero no se mueve y sigue mirando para el suelo.

- ¿Es eso todo?- pregunta Teddy. No es que quiera que Lily se vaya, pero no parece que haya acabado y entre otras cosas, debería dormir bien esta noche, mañana será un día muy largo para ella.

- Bueno…- dice ella bajito levantando la mirada- Me da pena irme ahora que por fin vives con nosotros… han sido dos semanas muy divertidas.

Eso sí que no se lo esperaba. Teddy sabe que Lily le tiene mucho cariño, puede que casi tanto como él a ella, pero ante la emocionante aventura que es Hogwarts, no se imaginaba que dejarle a él en tierra fuese ningún problema.

- Ven aquí, princesa- le dice abriendo los brazos para que Lily se acurruque, y ella lo hace.- Yo soy el único que va a echarte de menos, créeme, tú vas a estar tan fascinada con el castillo, con las clases, los profesores, tus nuevos compañeros, los partidos de quidditch y con todo lo que te puedas imaginar y más, que no tardarás ni tres segundos en olvidarte de tus padres y de mí.

Ella frunce el ceño y mira a Teddy seria.

- Eso no es verdad- asegura.- Sí que te voy a echar de menos. Os escribiré… mucho, os escribiré muchísimo.

- Entonces yo también- promete Teddy

- Bien- y por fin Lily parece satisfecha

- Bien.- Dice Teddy de acuerdo- Y ahora, Lily Luna, es hora de que vayas a descansar o mañana te dormirás en el Expreso de Howarts y no querrás perderte el momento en el que pase el carrito de las chuches.

- Pero no compraré ranas de chocolate- dice ella mientras se levanta y camina hacia la buhardilla- En los cromos siempre me toca a papá.

Teddy se ríe y asiente con la cabeza. Es cierto, siempre toca Harry Potter.

- Duerme bien- se despide Teddy, un poco conmovido

- Tú también- le responde ella con una sonrisa antes de desaparecer por las escaleras que bajan al piso donde están el resto de las habitaciones.

Teddy se queda un rato tumbado en su cama mirando al techo y reflexionando. Los niños se van mañana a Hogwarts y él empezará la semana que viene su tercer curso en la Academia de Aurores. Lo mejorcito de todo es que este año Harry será su profesor.

- Maravilloso…- suspira Teddy- No sólo vivo en su casa, ahora también estará en mis clases…

* * *

La casa de los Potter está extrañamente silenciosa, o puede simplemente que sea James, que no puede dormir y empieza a sentirse solo en el planeta Tierra cuando el reloj marca las cuatro de la madrugada. Se pregunta si no sería guay despertar a Al para que grite un rato y así comparta las horas de insomnio con él, pero luego se le ocurre algo mejor.

- ¿Dónde puñetas puse yo el jodido cuaderno?

Rebusca entre pilas de ropa usada, en el armario y debajo de la cama, pero entonces recuerda lo que su madre dice siempre, que la solución correcta suele ser siempre jodidamente más simple. Efectivamente, mamá nunca se equivoca, el cuaderno estaba encima del escritorio.

- De esta vez no pasa, amigo- James se pregunta en qué momento ha empezado a hablar con objetos inanimados y si no le estará afectando la falta de sueño. - Bueno... mientras no me conteste...

¿O si..? ¿Y si...? Mira el cuaderno con el ceño fruncido, luego abre uno de los cajones del escritorio y coge una de sus plumas, la moja en tinta y abre el cuaderno por la mitad.

Sujeta la pluma con fuerza y escribe en mayúsculas.

"_¿QUIÉN COJONES ERES, R.J.L?"_

La tinta brilla unos instantes antes de desaparecer en las páginas del cuaderno. Espera a que algo pase, pero no va a quedarse toda la noche delante del maldito cuaderno, así que desiste. Está cerrando el cuaderno cuando ve que las páginas donde ha escrito empiezan a brillar. Lo vuelve a abrir.

"_¿Y quién cojones te crees que eres tú para hablarnos así?"_

Ni de coña voy a dejar YO que un puñetero cuaderno me hable así.

"_Joder, soy James Sirius Potter y te hablo como me da la gana. ¿Y cuántas personas son R.J.L?"_

"_¿QUÉ ERES QUIÉN?"_

" _¿Lo deletreo o lo escribo más despacito? Lo importante es quiénes sois vosotros, no soy yo el cuaderno cantarín"_

Otra vez desaparece el mensaje, y aún encima vuelven a tardar en contestar. _Estos me están vacilando..._

Con lentitud empiezan a escribirse nuevas palabras en el papel. Se toman su tiempo.

"_Somos los señores Lunático, Colagusano, Canuto y Cornamenta. Amos y señores de Hogwarts. Así que si no nos vas a contar nada que nos pueda interesar, puedes ir a darle por culo al calamar gigante, princesa."_

Rápidamente, antes de que desaparezcan las últimas palabras, James moja la pluma en la tinta y escribe.

"_Por mi podéis ser la Reina, el papa de Roma, Ghandi o Santa Clauss, pero no me interesan vuestras experiencias con animales. ¿Qué cojones queréis que os cuente?" _

"_¿Sería su majestad tan amable de decirnos cuántos años tiene? Meramente para saber si te vas a sonar los mocos con las páginas de este cuaderno o podemos confiar en tí. Canuto."_

"_14, pero si me tocas las narices puede que me suene los mocos igual."_

"_Tienes catorce años, enano, habla bien. Lunático."_

"_Deja al crío que hable como le dé la gana. Cornamenta."_

A James eso le parece mejor.

"_Así me gusta, Cornamenta, ¿pero qué es eso de crío? Que ya me afeito."_

"_Ya te gustaría, princesa. Canuto"_

Mecagüen... Acabáramos, James por ahí sí que no va a pasar.

"_¿Soy yo o estás intentando ligar conmigo?_"

"_En serio, Canuto, ¿también ahora tienes que jugar a ESO? Le acabas de conocer y no es tu tipo. Colagusano."_

James no puede evitarlo cuando se forma un amago de sonrisa en sus labios.

"_¿Celoso?"_ Escribe James, casi ha olvidado que está hablando con un cuaderno.

"_Joder, este tío empieza a caerme bien. Cornamenta."_

"_Eso no es ningún misterio, Cornamenta, pero lo de Canuto ha sido amor a primera vista. Lunático"_

James lee el último mensaje y se le forma en el rostro una mueca rara, entre una sonrisa y un bostezo involuntario.

"_Me voy a la cama" escribe "Me aburrís."_

Cierra el cuaderno, lo deja como estaba antes encima del escritorio y se vuelve a acostar sin recoger nada del desorden que había causado al levantarse. Total, mañana se va a Hogwarts, ya lo ordenará su padre después.

Nota mental: decirles a Rose y Al que el cuaderno no sólo habla, sino que además es un cabrito de narices.

* * *

Hasta aquí de capítulo dos.

Queríamos dar las gracias a todos los que nos habéis comentado y esperamos que no os haya decepcionado el segundo capítulo.

por favor, dadnos vuestra opinión. Nos sirve de mucho.

Un abrazo enorme para ti, lector.

LittleGranger & Lenalup


	3. Secretos

**Capítulo 3**

**Secretos**

‡ **2019, septiembre ‡**

Hugo se despierta dos horas antes de que suene el despertador. Intenta volver a dormirse pero hoy es uno de Septiembre y el día en el que por fin va a ir a Hogwarts como su hermana. Ha estado esperando todo el verano a que llegara e incluso se ha acostado más temprano de lo normal ignorando que, como dijo Rose, "_no por antes acostarte va a amanecer más pronto, Hugo"._ Da un par de vueltas en la cama pero al cabo de unos minutos desiste y se levanta, sin importarle que sean las seis de la mañana y que podría aprovechar, al menos, otras tres horas de sueño.

Camina por el pasillo descalzo e intentando hacer el menor ruido posible y entra en la cocina.

- Hugo son las seis de la mañana, ¿qué haces despierto?

La costumbre de levantarse temprano es una de las pocas cosas que ha heredado de su madre, sin embargo las seis de la mañana es una hora demasiado temprana para cualquiera de los dos.

- No podía dormir. ¿Y tú, mamá?

- Tampoco podía dormir- le sonríe y le señala una silla al lado de la suya-. ¿Nervioso por tu primer día en Hogwarts?

Toma asiento al lado de su madre y asiente. A Hermione nunca le ha hecho falta preguntar para saber lo que le pasa por la cabeza a sus hijos y es evidente que Hugo está más que nervioso.

- Yo también estaba muy nerviosa cuando tenía tu edad. No conseguí dormirme en toda la noche- sonríe con nostalgia y da un sorbo a su taza de café-. Pero no debes preocuparte, tienes a Rose y a tus primos allí; también es el primer año de Lily. Y nosotros te enviaremos cartas todas las semanas.

Sonríe algo más tranquilo y asiente cuando su madre le pregunta si quiere un poco de leche caliente. Hermione se levanta y calienta la taza en el microondas. Los Weasley viven en una casa de un barrio muggle en Londres que está repleta de máquinas y objetos no mágicos y la cocina no es una excepción. No es muy grande pero tampoco muy pequeña y tiene una pequeña mesa rectangular justo en frente de la puerta, donde suelen desayunar todas las mañanas. Hay una cocina eléctrica, una nevera y un microondas; además de múltiples armarios donde puedes encontrarte tanto comida mágica como muggle. Tiene una gran ventana y una puerta que da al jardín delantero, que a Hermione le encanta cuidar.

Esperan hasta las nueve para despertar a su padre y a Rose que parecen estar pegados a las sábanas y no salen de la cama hasta quince minutos después. Hugo los escucha farfullar desde la cocina y, olvidando que es imposible intentar hablar con ellos por las mañanas, intenta insuflarle algo de entusiasmo a su hermana.

- ¡Vamos Rose, que es el primer día de clase! ¿No es increíble?

Rose entorna los ojos y hace como si no le hubiera oído, sentándose a la mesa donde ya le espera una taza de humeante leche caliente. Muy caliente, como a ella le gusta, aunque luego tenga que esperar un rato para bebérsela. Y con tres cucharadas de Cola Cao. Cuatro, si está en uno de esos días en los que sería mejor no haberse levantado, pero nunca menos de tres.

Hugo se va a su habitación mientras Ron y Rose terminan de desayunar y de vestirse, por si le queda algo por meter en el baúl. No quiere olvidarse nada en casa y que sus padres tengan que mandárselo vía lechuza.

Llegan a la estación tarde "_porque a mi hermana se le pegaron las sábanas, como siempre"_, se apresura a asegurar Hugo a Lily. Los Potter ya están allí desde hace quince minutos y James ya se ha despedido de sus padres para entrar en el tren con sus amigos. Lily, que está dando saltitos colgada del brazo de su padre, parece tan nerviosa como Hugo.

- Pensé que ya no llegabais- le regañó.

Al se acerca a Rose y le dice que le está esperando Scorpius y que ya se verán al llegar.

- A no ser que quieras venir con nosotros.

- Creo que paso, gracias.

Al sonríe - _ya me parecía_ – y se despide del resto para correr arrastrando el baúl hacia el Expreso. Rose suspira cansada al mirar como su madre le repite a Hugo que le enviarán cartas todas las semanas, que no se preocupe, que se porte bien y que estudie mucho. Hugo asiente pero parece más atento al tren que le llevará a Hogwarts que a lo que le está diciendo Hermione. Sin embargo cuando le da un abrazo a sus padres parece que es cuando se vuelve realmente consciente de que va a estar sin ellos por primera vez durante un periodo largo de tiempo, y hasta parece algo reacio a irse. Lily en cambio parece encantada y es a su padre más que a ella al que le cuesta despedirse. Tira de Hugo hacia el Expreso y pronto le hace olvidar las preocupaciones sobre sus padres.

- Rosie, ¿tú no te vas? - pregunta Ron. Rose parece estar buscando a alguien entre la gente que entra y sale de la barrera.

- Estoy esperando a Lucke, papá.

- ¿A quién?- pregunta Ron. Tiene el ceño fruncido y las mejillas algo coloreadas, lo cual no anticipa nada bueno. Hermione y Ginny ponen los ojos en blanco-. ¿Y quién es ese?

- Un amigo.

Rose se sube al baúl para poder ver mejor, ajena al estado de su padre. Lucke no tarda en llegar. Viste ropa muggle, camiseta roja y vaqueros gastados y algo rotos. Es moreno y tiene el pelo negro, los ojos verde esmeralda y sonrisa fácil.

- Siento llegar tarde muñeca, pero tuve que venir en metro y me hice un lío con las líneas.

Rose sonríe y se deja envolver en su abrazo, que consigue levantarla varios centímetros del suelo.

- Se te ha echado de menos en vacaciones, pequeña.

- Yo en cambio no he notado tu ausencia- ambos sonríen y Lucke deja a Rose en el suelo. A esas alturas la cara de Ron se podría confundir perfectamente con su pelo y Hermione y Harry estudian nerviosos su reacción mientras Ginny sonríe divertida.

- Bueno, nos vemos en vacaciones- les da dos besos a cada uno, aparentemente ignorando que su padre está a punto de tener una crisis de ansiedad, y se marcha con Lucke hacia el tren.

- Quié..

- Creo que el hijo de Dean Thomas.

Uno de los trabajos de Hagrid como guardabosques es el de llevar a los niños de primero cada uno de Septiembre hacia el castillo a través del lago. Es de noche, pero lleva un farol y es mucho más alto que los demás por lo que no es difícil de reconocer. Hugo y Lily ya lo conocen de antes y son de los pocos niños que no se ven intimidados por su tamaño. Cuando Hagrid los ve puede adivinarse una sonrisa tras la barba por la manera en la que le brillan los ojos.

- Hola chicos, es un placer teneros por aquí por fin.

Los dos asienten y sonríen emocionados mientras se ponen a la cabeza de una fila que empieza a formarse tras ellos. Los alumnos de cursos superiores no van en barca al castillo y Hugo puede ver a lo lejos los carruajes de los que le habló su hermana.

- ¿Hugo, quién es el que va con Rose? - le susurra Lily.

- Es con el que se manda cartas en vacaciones. Papá está insoportable con eso.

Hugo se encoje de hombros quitándole importancia pero a Lily se le dibuja en los labios una sonrisa traviesa mientras murmura que _tengo que tener una charla con Rose_.

- ¡Los de primero conmigo! ¡Por aquí! - Hagrid escudriña en la oscuridad en busca de alguna cara nueva más-. ¿Ya estáis todos?

Nadie contesta pero debía de ser una pregunta retórica porque Hagrid da media vuelta y les indica que le sigan, llevándoselos hacia el lago.

- Está bien, será mejor que tengáis cuidado por aquí, no quiero que ninguno acabe en el agua- los chicos empiezan a subir a las barcas y Hugo y Lily se suben a una con otros dos niños más. Todos parecen igual de nerviosos que ellos-. Muy bien, así, con cuidado.

Las barcas empiezan a moverse y Lily ahoga un grito de sorpresa mientras se agarra a Hugo para no caerse al agua.

- Ten más cuidado Lil, si te caes te estropearás el pelo- se burla Hugo. Lily le saca la lengua pero no lo suelta hasta que la barca deja de moverse. Se producen exclamaciones de admiración cuando el Castillo de Hogwarts se hace visible entre la niebla y a Lily le crecen todavía más las ganas de entrar y formar parte de eso. De la magia que envuelve el castillo y que ya es palpable desde los jardines. Teddy tenía razón, es increíble.

Bajan de las barcas con cuidado para no mojarse y siguen a Hagrid por los terrenos y hasta el interior del colegio. El castillo por dentro es todavía más impresionante y Lily no sabe hacia dónde mirar para no perderse nada de lo que hay. Parece todavía mejor de lo que contaban James y Al.

Hagrid les deja en el Hall diciendo que esperen, que pronto llegará el Profesor Longbotton y les dirá lo que tienen que hacer. Aunque llega a penas unos minutos después de que se vaya Hagrid, a Lily se le antojan horas y el nudo de su estómago se aprieta un poquito más. Sonríe cuando Hugo le da la mano y le devuelve el suave apretón.

- Bien chicos, bienvenidos a Hogwarts – el profesor Longbotton viste una túnica de color marrón y tiene simpáticos ojos castaños y sonrisa afable. Hugo sabe que es amigo de sus padres, que da Herbología y que es el jefe de la casa Gryffindor-. Ahora seréis seleccionados para una casa, a elegir: Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw y Slytherin; según vuestras cualidades más destacables. Conviviréis con vuestros compañeros y vuestra casa ganará o perderá puntos según vuestro comportamiento. Ahora, seguidme.

Los alumnos de primer año siguen a Neville dentro del Gran Comedor, donde ya están sentados el resto de alumnos y profesores. Miran maravillados las velas que flotan sobre sus cabezas y el techo del comedor que refleja el cielo del exterior.

- En realidad sí que hay techo, sólo lo han hechizado para que parezca el cielo de verdad- se oye decir Hugo a Lily. Se muerde la lengua cuando se da cuenta de que acaba de hablar como su hermana y Lily ahoga una risita.

Les llevan hacia la mesa de profesores y los ponen en filas delante de un taburete con un sombrero de pico sobre él. Parece muy viejo y está bastante roto pero Hugo supone que es el Sombrero Seleccionador. El profesor Longbotton saca una lista del bolsillo de su túnica y empieza a llamar a los niños por orden de lista. La selección ha empezado.

Mientras espera a que le toque, Hugo se encuentra con la mirada de su hermana que le sonríe desde la mesa de Ravenclaw. Nunca se han llevado tan bien como los Potter pero Hugo tiene que admitir que Rose siempre está ahí cada vez que la necesita, a pesar de ser una sabelotodo insufrible. Le devuelve la sonrisa y el chico que está sentado al lado de ella le guiña un ojo.

- Lily Luna Potter.

Lily sonríe nerviosa y camina con pasos rápidos hacia el taburete. Cuando se sienta y le ponen el sombrero en la cabeza éste le tapa gran parte de la cara, hasta la nariz. Se puede entrever una mueca de disgusto en su boca y Hugo supone que no le hace ninguna gracia que le pongan un sombrero tan feo y gastado. El sombrero tarda bastante en hablar, como si le resultara realmente difícil escoger la casa en la que debería poner a Lily. Después de unos minutos de silencio, parece terminar decidiéndose por:

- ¡HUFFLEPUFF!

La mesa de los Tejones estalla en vítores y aplausos y Hugo supone que a James esto no le va a hacer ninguna gracia. Después de lo de Al, esperaba que Lily terminara en Gryffindor. Lily sonríe radiante y parece aliviada de poder sacarse el sombrero. Corre hacia la mesa de Hufflepuff con la melena pelirroja volando tras ella, como una estela de fuego, en medio de los aplausos. Todavía tienen que salir algunos niños más antes de que le toque por fin a él, uno de los últimos.

- Hugo Weasley.

Hugo recorre el camino hacia el taburete con pasos torpes y está seguro de que se tropieza varias veces antes de conseguir llegar. El sombrero también le queda algo grande, pero mucho menos que a Lily.

_Un Weasley, vaya. Recuerdo cuando todos erais pelirrojos y todos acababais en Gryffindor. Tu hermana fue la primera que rompió vuestra tradición tanto con el pelo como con la casa. Eres valiente, sí, pero bastante tranquilo. También eres muy reservado y te cuesta confiar en la gente. Con un buen sentido del humor y bastante tolerante. Así que, aun siendo pelirrojo, voy a ponerte en..._

- ¡HUFFLEPUFF!

Hugo se quita el sombrero, aliviado, y tarda algo en darse cuenta de que ya ha acabado y de que ya le han seleccionado para una casa. Escucha los aplausos de sus compañeros algo lejanos y va a sentarse al lado de Lily, que sonríe encantada de que su primo haya quedado en la misma casa que ella. Se pregunta si también a Lily le habrá hablado el sombrero igual que a él.

- ¿No es genial, Hugo? ¡Estamos los dos en Hufflepuff!

- Sí, aunque no creo que a mi padre le haga demasiada gracia- sonríe Hugo.

- Bah, James también esperaba que quedara en Gryffindor, pero ya verás como hacemos de esta casa la mejor de todas.

* * *

James no se puede creer que hayan puesto a su hermana en Hufflepuff. Lily, que era una de sus últimas esperanzas después de que Al acabara en Slytherin. Sencillamente es increíble. Y Hugo igual, para Hufflepuff. Como si algún ser superior estuviera intentando fastidiar a James de la peor manera posible. _En serio, si Hufflepuff ni siquiera debería de existir._

- ¡Son todos unos traidores, joder!- James se encuentra hablando sólo en medio del pasillo y se obliga a tranquilizarse para que la gente que pasa no le mire más raro de lo que lo está haciendo. Pero es difícil porque, joder, él es el único que está en Gryffindor. Ni si quiera entiende por qué Rose está en Ravenclaw, después de todo su madre también es muy lista y la pusieron en Gryffindor.

Recorre el pasillo en busca de Al y Rose, lanzando improperios contra el Sombrero Seleccionador _y la puta madre que lo parió._ A la primera que ve es a Rose, que está a punto de torcer para coger el camino hacia la Torre de Ravenclaw con otro chico. Un chico que parece bastante mayor que ella, si nos ponemos a concretar.

- ¡Chisst! ¡Rose!

- James, no soy un caballo- dice, girándose hacia él. James se para justo en frente de ella y abre la boca para decir algo pero le interrumpe-. Si estás cabreado porque a Lily la han puesto en Hufflepuff, vete a pelearte con el calamar gigante porque yo estoy demasiado cansada para aguantarte.

James frunce el ceño. ¿Qué demonios tiene todo el mundo con él y el calamar gigante?

- No es eso, tonta. Tengo que enseñarte algo.

Rose medita un momento y luego se vuelve hacia su amigo.

- Lucke, ¿te importa adelantarte? No tardaré mucho.

- Está bien pequeña, te espero arriba.

¿Cómo que pequeña? ¿Es que ese tío no sabe que Rose tiene nombre? Toma nota mental de hablar de eso más tarde.

- ¿Y bien, qué quieres? - pregunta Rose.

- Primero tenemos que encontrar a Al.

- Al está con Malfoy y no pienso meterme en el territorio de las serpientes, James.

- Es sobre el cuaderno.

Rose parece pensárselo mejor porque asiente y toma el camino hacia las mazmorras. No es que le entusiasme ver a Malfoy pero tiene curiosidad sobre lo que ha descubierto James y sabe que no se lo va a decir hasta que esté Al también.

- Igual tenemos suerte y todavía no han llegado al nido- dice James. Rose pone los ojos en blanco y se obliga a apurar el paso para llegar a su altura.

Rose calcula que deben de llevar andando alrededor de un cuarto de hora y ya está empezando a hartarse. Es de noche, está cansada y sinceramente, ya no cree que sea lo que sea lo que ha descubierto James sea tan importante que no pueda esperar hasta mañana.

- Oye Rose, ¿tú sabes dónde está la Sala Común de Slytherin?

- ¿Qué? ¿No lo sabías tú? - dice Rose, parándose en seco.

- Supongo que en alguna parte de las mazmorras.

- ¿Cómo que supones? - pregunta Rose, esforzándose por no perder los nervios.

- Coño, pensé que tú sabrías donde estaba.

- ¿Ah, sí? ¿Y cómo has llegado a esa conclusión?

Está bien, a la mierda la resolución de intentar no perder los nervios. Tiene un primo gilipollas. Suspira y se apoya en la pared del pasillo, tienen suerte de que no ande por ahí ningún Slytherin visto el cariño que les tienen. Por no hablar de que no pueden andar por los pasillos a esas horas de la noche, cuando se supone que deberían estar en sus habitaciones.

- Joder, porque eres tú la que está todo el rato con él.

- ¡Y James Sirius Potter se lleva el premio por el mejor razonamiento del año!- dice Rose, poniendo voz de falsete. James pone los ojos en blanco y se revuelve el pelo con desesperación.

- Quizás será mejor que lo dejemos para mañana- dice al fin. Él también está cansado y no está de humor para lidiar con una Rose cabreada.

* * *

Cuando Al se despierta por la mañana la cama de Scorpius está vacía y ya hecha. Son las siete y media de la mañana pero a Scorpius siempre le ha gustado levantarse temprano y supone que ya estará en la Sala Común o dando una vuelta por el castillo. Se levanta intentando hacer el menor ruido posible para no despertar al resto de los chicos, que todavía siguen durmiendo, y va al baño a darse una buena ducha caliente.

Cuando baja por fin a desayunar Scorpius ya está a punto de terminar su desayuno y el Gran Comedor está empezando a llenarse. Se sienta a su lado y bosteza sonoramente.

- El Sombrero Seleccionador es cada vez menos selectivo con los alumnos que manda a Slytherin.

- Buenos días para ti también, Malfoy- dice Al, cogiendo una tostada. Scorpius aparta El Profeta para centrar su atención en Al.

- Me han dicho que tu hermano y esa sabelotodo Weasley han estado merodeando ayer por las mazmorras.

Al traga el trozo de tostada que tiene en la boca y frunce el ceño, extrañado.

- ¿Estás seguro?

- Se ha encargado de hacérmelo saber Rosier muy amablemente esta mañana.

No dice nada más pero claramente le está dando a entender a Al que debería decirles a James y a Rose que no se acercaran a las mazmorras de noche.

- Supongo que me estarían buscando.

- Seguro- dice Scorpius. Al dirige su mirada en la misma dirección que Scorpius y no tarda en ver a su prima caminando con paso firme hacia la mesa de Slytherin. Lleva varios libros en los brazos y el uniforme mal colocado.

- Buenos días- dice Rose, y por la manera en que lo dice no parece pensar que sean precisamente buenos. Deja caer los libros encima de la mesa y se sienta al lado de Al.

- Por si no lo sabes, esto es la mesa de Slytherin- le recuerda Scorpius, mirándola con hastío.

- Malfoy, hazle un favor a la humanidad y muérete.

- Rose, ¿te pasa algo? - pregunta Al, interrumpiendo la afilada respuesta de Scorpius. Rose tiene el rostro cansado y unas grandes ojeras debajo de los ojos.

- Las idiotas de mi clase han entrado en la adolescencia de golpe y porrazo durante el verano y se les han subido las hormonas a la cabeza. Han estado toda la noche cotorreando sobre trucos de belleza y sobre el rancking de chicos guapos del colegio y, créeme, no necesitaba escuchar lo que tenían que decir sobre James. Y menos aun sobre Malfoy. Por Merlín y Circe bendita, estoy pensando seriamente en desmemoriarme. Pero no, por supuesto que no me pasa nada. ¿Por qué habría de pasarme algo?

Al ahoga su risa con una tos y a Scorpius se le dibuja en la cara una sonrisa que pone a Rose aun más de los nervios. Supone que el ego del chico acaba de agrandarse por lo menos varios metros más.

- No te emociones Malfoy, es bien sabido que estas chicas tienen muy mal gusto- dice Rose.

Al se interpone de nuevo entre los dos para recordarle a Rose que queda poco para empezar las clases y que debería ir a su mesa para desayunar.

- Mierda, es cierto, James debe de estar esperándonos. Necesito que vengas un momento conmigo.

- ¿Qué? Rose, estoy desayunando.

- Será sólo un momento. Además, ya has comido bastante- sentencia Rose. Guarda algunos bollitos en la mochila y coge los libros de la mesa, instando a Al para que le siga.

Scorpius se despide de él con un _que te sea leve _y Al sigue a Rose fuera del comedor hasta un pasillo desierto donde está James sentado en el suelo y con una cara de mal humor que superaría a la de Mcgonagall en sus peores días.

- Llegais veinte minutos tarde- saluda.

- Lo siento, algunos tenemos la costumbre de desayunar por las mañanas- dice Al.

- Ya se te están pegando los malos hábitos de los Slytherin... Pronto sisearás en vez de vocalizar las palabras.

- Chicos, cortad ya. Falta solo media hora para que empiece la primera clase- les regaña Rose-. Y bien, ¿qué era lo que querías enseñarnos James?

James sonríe de forma misteriosa, su enfado dejado ya de lado, y se asegura de que no viene nadie antes de sacar el cuaderno de uno de los bolsillos de su túnica. Se acomoda en el suelo y les indica a Al y a Rose que hagan lo mismo.

- Creo que he descubierto cómo funciona- susurra. Saca también una pluma y un tintero de su mochila, moja la pluma en la tinta y se la da a Rose-. Escribe algo.

- ¿Qué? - pregunta Rose, mirando las páginas en blanco del cuaderno abierto.

- Tú solo escribe algo- repite. Al también mira a James con extrañeza y se pregunta si será alguna de sus bromas.

Rose no sabe a dónde quiere llegar James con eso pero coge la pluma y escribe _"hola" _en el cuaderno. Las letras brillan durante unos segundos y luego desaparecen. Está a punto de preguntarle qué clase de broma es ésa cuando en la página en blanco del cuaderno empiezan a dibujarse unas palabras, como si una mano invisible estuviera escribiendo en él.

"_Hola a ti también. ¿Se puede saber quién eres?"_

Las letras permanecen unos segundos brillando y luego desaparecen de nuevo. Rose mira boquiabierta a James, que sonríe satisfecho de ser el descubridor de tan importante hallazgo. Al a su lado parece tan sorprendido como Rose.

- ¿Pero qué demonios es ésto?- pregunta Rose, soltando la pluma-. ¿No será peligroso?

- No lo creo- dice James-. Anda, contesta.

Rose se muerde el labio inferior durante unos instantes, indecisa. Finalmente toma la pluma de nuevo y escribe.

"_Soy Rose Weasley. ¿Y tú?"_

- Deberías preguntarles más bien quiénes son- dice James.

- ¿Qué?

- Que no es uno, son cuatro. Y parece que contigo están siendo bastante educados... Será porque eres una chica.

Rose y Al miran a James extrañados de que esté hablando del cuaderno como si fuera una persona. O cuatro, más bien. Vuelven su atención otra vez a la página en blanco, en la que está apareciendo otro mensaje.

"_Somos los señores Lunático, Colagusano, Canuto y Cornamenta. Encantados de conocerla, señorita. ¿Podemos preguntarle cómo ha encontrado el cuaderno?"_

Parece que te están tirando los tejos- dice Al. Rose le fulmina con la mirada haciéndole callar y moja la pluma en el tintero. Medita unos instantes sobre lo que contestar y finalmente opta por la verdad.

"_Lo encontré en un desván, con mis primos. Apuesto a que esto es magia muy avanzada, ¿cómo lo habéis hecho?"_

"_Ahhh... un artista nunca revela sus secretos. Pero me alegra que seas capaz de valorar un trabajo bien hecho. ¿Tengo que suponer que el idiota con el que hablamos ayer era tu primo? Te acompaño en el sentimiento.- Canuto."_

Rose se hace una idea de por qué James le ha dicho que estaban siendo bastante educados con ella y se pregunta de qué habrán hablado con él. Al le roba la pluma de las manos y escribe.

"_Sí, pero todos creemos que James es adoptado. ¿Para qué es este cuaderno exactamente?- Albus Severus Potter."_

James le revuelve el pelo a Al bruscamente murmurando _mi querido hermanito pequeño_ e intenta quitarle la pluma de las manos.

"_Eh chaval, me gusta tu apellido pero tu segundo nombre deja mucho que desear. ¿Eres hermano de James?- Cornamenta"_

"_Sí, es mi querido hermano pequeño. Pero por el nombre se nota a quien quieren más nuestros padres. - James._

Rose pone los ojos en blanco, suspira algo que suena como "_¡hombres!" _y les saca la pluma.

"_¿Qué es esto? ¿Una reunión familiar?- Colagusano."_

"_Ignorad a los idiotas inmaduros, están todo el día igual. No habéis respondido a nuestra pregunta y tenemos prisa, en cinco minutos empiezan las clases.- Rose."_

- ¿A quién llamas inmaduro?- dice James, haciéndose el dolido.

- Dejad de hacer el tonto. En nada el pasillo empezará a llenarse.

- Este pasillo está permanentemente desierto Rose, tranquilízate- le recuerda Al.

Los tres interrumpen la discusión cuando se escribe la respuesta en el cuaderno.

"_Aunque no me creas, te entiendo. Paciencia es lo único que te puedo aconsejar. En cuanto a vuestra pregunta, tendréis que demostrar que os merecéis la respuesta encontrando todas las piezas del rompecabezas. Y si van a empezar las clases, os recomiendo que os vayáis ya. No querréis llegar tarde vuestro primer día.- Lunático."_

Rose muerde la pluma en silencio mientras se pregunta cómo demonios sabe que es su primer día de clase. Debe de tener algún hechizo que le diga qué día es pero pensar eso no la tranquiliza. Verdaderamente tiene que ser magia muy avanzada la que usaron los creadores del cuaderno. Sin embargo tiene el presentimiento de que sea lo que sea y funcione como funcione, no es peligroso.

- ¿A qué creéis que se refiere con lo del rompecabezas?- pregunta Al. Ninguno de los dos sabe qué decir y Rose garabatea una rápida despedida antes de cerrar el cuaderno y guardárselo en la mochila.

- ¡Me voy a Herbología!- anuncia, antes de coger sus libros e irse corriendo.

‡ **1977, algún fatídico día de octubre ‡**

Lily siempre ha sido una persona racional y sosegada. No es de esas que disparan primero y preguntan después y desde luego tampoco suele tener ataques de furia incontrolada. Por eso que haya terminado castigada durante una semana por haber intentado asesinar a James Potter lanzándole al lago tras elevarle a veinte metros de altura mediante algún hechizo levitador es, sin duda, algo bastante inusual en ella. Varias horas después, con la cabeza fría y los nervios algo más templados, la cara decepcionada de Mcgonagall todavía seguía fresca en su cabeza.

- Es usted una prefecta, señorita Evans, compórtese como tal. Sabe que no toleramos comportamientos así en Gryffindor- a James también le castigaron pero es evidente que era a ella a quien iba dirigido el monólogo de la profesora.

- Os quiero a los dos limpiando la sala de premios con Filch. Durante una semana- Lily intentó protestar pero antes de que abriera la boca Mcgonagall ya la había interrumpido-. No hay peros que valgan Señorita Evans, empiezan hoy mismo. Y son treinta puntos menos para Gryffindor.

Lily resopló, farfulló y pegó patadas a todo objeto inanimado que se le cruzó en su camino durante horas. James no cabía en sí de gozo y le aseguró a Sirius que _sí, que esta es la buena Canuto. De hoy no pasa sin que caiga_. Sirius dejó escapar una risa perruna como burlándose de James, Remus puso los ojos en blanco y Peter le deseó buena suerte.

- Sí Jimmy, la necesitarás si quieres salir vivo de ésta- aseguró Sirius-. No sé qué le has hecho esta vez pero debe de haber sido grave porque nunca la había visto así de cabreada.

James se encogió de hombros quitándole importancia pero ahora que lo mencionaban, era verdad que esa vez no había hecho nada. Ni siquiera le había pedido que saliera con él (o al menos no desde el desayuno) y, desde luego, no había hecho nada que mereciera un intento de asesinato por asfixia. Al menos que él recordara.

Lily llegó puntual al castigo. No era que tuviera ganas de pasarse la tarde limpiando trofeos con Potter pero era lo mínimo que podía hacer visto el ejemplo que había dado como prefecta. Pensó que James llegaría tarde, les haría esperar y empeoraría el humor de Filch haciendo que aumentara su castigo. Sin embargo ya estaba esperando junto a la puerta cuando llegó Lily y por su cara de aburrimiento parecía que llevaba allí bastante tiempo. Cuando lo vio, Lily puso su mejor cara de póker y se situó al lado de la puerta para esperar a Filch, decidida a ignorarlo.

- Hola Lily- es difícil intentar ignorar a alguien cuando te habla. Lily probó a dirigirle su mirada más gélida pero no consiguió que la sonrisa de James disminuyera ni un poco. Parecía realmente contento de haber sido castigado.

- Potter- saludó escuetamente.

- Estás adorable cuando te enfadas, ¿sabes?

- Preferiría que cerraras la boca, en serio- avisó Lily. Ya pasaban unos tres minutos de la hora y Filch todavía no había llegado. _¿Se puede saber qué demonios está haciendo?_

- Así que no es que no me gustes cuando estás enfadada- siguió James, como si no la hubiera oído- porque tú estás genial siempre pero me preguntaba... qué es lo que hice esta vez. Ya sabes, para intentar no volver a repetirlo porque sinceramente, si vas a intentar matarme tan a menudo nuestra relación no va a funcionar.

- Potter, tú y yo no estamos saliendo.

La sonrisa de James se ensanchó todavía más, como si de repente se hubiera dado cuenta de algo muy importante. Algo que a Lily se le había pasado por alto.

- Todavía. Pero ese no es el punto. El punto es que no has respondido a mi pregunta y sé exactamente por qué.

- ¿Porque no quiero hablar contigo, quizás?- ironizó Lily.

- No- contestó inmediatamente, como si la sola idea fuera impensable-. Es porque ni siquiera tú sabes por qué te has enfadado conmigo esta vez. ¿Me equivoco?

- Sí. Tú solo eres lo suficientemente irritante como para sacarme de quicio sin hacer nada- le espetó. Se cruzó de brazos zanjando la cuestión y James no volvió a hablarle en toda la tarde.

Sin embargo, mientras Lily limpiaba trofeos bajo la atenta mirada de Filch, no pudo evitar darle vueltas a lo que había dicho James. ¿Por qué había perdido los nervios de esa forma? Seguramente había hecho cosas peores anteriormente y nunca había reaccionado así. Pero lo que más le preocupaba no era la reacción exagerada, sino que aparentemente no le había hecho nada. Ni siquiera le había dicho una sola palabra en toda la tarde. Ningún "hola Lily", acompañado de esa sonrisa que parece reservar solo para ella. Ninguna petición de matrimonio. Nada.

Pero sí había tenido tiempo para saludar a esas chicas de Ravenclaw. Las mismas que el otro día en el baño estaban hablando de él, de su sonrisa y de lo bien que le quedaba el uniforme de quidditch. Chicas completamente insustanciales, en opinión de Lily, que pierden los papeles por una cara bonita. _Y dicen que los listos van a Ravenclaw._

‡ **2019, septiembre ‡**

- ¿Y bien?

- ¿Y bien, qué?- pregunta Al. Finge que no se da cuenta de a qué se refiere mientras garabatea algo en el libro de Historia de la Magia.

- Que qué querían esos dos – dice Scorpius. Golpea el pergamino con la pluma, impaciente.

- Nada.

Toc toc toc.

- Así que te han estado buscando ayer por las mazmorras por nada, ¿no?

- Sí- Scorpius le mira alzando una ceja y Al suspira-. ¿Por qué te interesa tanto?

- No me interesa, Potter.

- Entonces no preguntes, Malfoy.

Scorpius frunce el ceño, irritado, pero parece que lo deja pasar. Al mira por la ventana de la clase, distraído como la mayoría de sus compañeros, y se pregunta qué será lo que tienen que encontrar para que el cuaderno les de algo de información. Y quiénes serán Lunático, Colagusano, Canuto y Cornamenta.

- Supongo que no querrás saber que he visto a tu hermana y a otro mocoso merodeando por la Sección Prohibida de la biblioteca.

- ¿A Lily? - pregunta Al, girándose de golpe hacia Scorpius- ¿Seguro?

Scorpius se encoge de hombros, indiferente. Apunta dos fechas que no aparecen en el libro pero que, según el profesor Binns, son importantes. Sabe que Al no ha apartado su mirada de él pero finge que no se da cuenta.

_¿Qué hacía Lily cerca de la sección prohibida? _

- ¿Seguro que era Lily?- pregunta de nuevo.

- ¿Cuántas pelirrojas de primero conoces en Hufflepuff, Potter?

Al cree que es un poco raro encontrar a su hermana pequeña en la biblioteca el primer día de clase y justo después del desayuno. Eso es algo que haría Rose pero definitivamente, no Lily.

- ¿Y viste lo que estaba haciendo?

- ¿Por qué te interesa tanto? - pregunta Scorpius.

- No fastidies, Malfoy.

Scorpius sonríe de medio lado y le chispea la mirada. La serpiente acorralando a su presa.

- Terminarás contándomelo- asegura Scorpius. En el fondo Al sabe que es verdad pero niega con la cabeza, irritado.

- En serio Scorpius, ¿qué más te da?

- Nada, en realidad. Simplemente que no me lo quieras decir ha despertado mi curiosidad.

Debería habérselo imaginado. Si se hubiera inventado algo, Scorpius no habría seguido dándole vueltas, pero al no darle una respuesta...

- Estuvo rondado un rato cerca de la Sección Prohibida, luego se sentó con el otro mocoso en la mesa que estaba al lado de la mía. Se pusieron a escribir en un viejo pergamino un rato y después se fueron. Era bastante raro, me pareció escuchar al enano decir algo de que estaban hablando con él. Además, escribían con las varitas.

- ¿Cómo era el pergamino?- pregunta Al, de repente. Scorpius lo mira confundido.

- ¿Cómo coño quieres que sepa cómo era el pergamino?

- Es cierto, da igual.

Al se pregunta si es posible que el pergamino de Lily esté relacionado con su cuaderno. Decide que en cuanto termine la clase buscará a James y a Rose para contárselo, aunque lo más probable es que piensen que Malfoy se lo ha inventado.

- Por cierto, ¿quién era el chaval que estaba con tu hermana? - pregunta Scorpius.

- Supongo que sería Hugo, el hermano de Rose. ¿Por?

- Nada. Me resultaba familiar.

_Sabía que había visto esos gestos en otro sitio._


	4. La Casa de los Gritos

_¡Hola, querido lector! en primer lugar, gracias por haber yegado hasta aquí. Que tú nos leas es la razón por la que nosotras escribimos y esta historia es algo que nos moríamos por contar. Ojalá la estés disfrutando tanto como nosotras._

_En segundo lugar, lo siento. LittleGranger es mucho más responsable que yo y es la que ha estado contestando a vuestros reviews últimamente. No creais que a mi no me importan vuestros comentarios, todo lo contrario, ¡me dan un subidón! Pero este último mes he descuidado mucho el Juego, a mi pesar. Sólo deciros que tenemos los mejores lectores de todo el fandom, ¡sois súper constantes! Gracias._

_Si queréis ver fan art de esta historia, decidnóslo via email: _

_Ahora, disfrutad!_

**Capítulo 4**

**La Casa de los Gritos**

‡ **1977, la noche de los espíritus ‡**

Los cuatro merodeadores se sentaron rodeando el mapa. En esos momentos ni siquiera se podría decir que eso fuese un mapa, sólo era un trozo de pergamino viejo que le había sobrado a Peter después de hacer su redacción sobre la Guerra de las Sirenas para Historia de la Magia.

Era la noche del 31 de Octubre, Halloween, y en el Gran Comedor todos los alumnos de Hogwarts aún disfrutaban del banquete. Ellos ni siquiera habían asistido, Sirius y James se encargaron de coger suficiente comida en las cocinas y nada más acabar las clases ese viernes, todos habían empaquetado para pasar la noche en la Casa de los Gritos.

Hacía frío y todos estaban tapados con una o hasta dos mantas, pero la emoción era latente. Como unos críos de ocho años que se escapan al bosque para correr grandes aventuras, ellos sentían que su reunión era algo sagrado, secreto, mágico, algo sólo suyo al fin de al cabo

- Se me van a congelar las pelotas aquí, os lo juro- Si Sirius no hubiese roto el silencio, se habría muerto- ¿Lo vamos a probar o vamos a quedarnos mirando el papel como idiotizados hasta que Peter ponga un huevo?

James respiró hondo y miró a Sirius con una expresión de falsa calma.

- Shhhh… paciencia, amigo mío, paciencia….

- ¿Quién lo hace?- preguntó Remus evidentemente tenso.

- ¿Y si lo hacemos todos a la vez?- propuso Peter encogiéndose de hombros, cualquiera diría que se estaba aburriendo.

Los cuatro se miraron y después miraron al pergamino en el centro.

- De acuerdo- Sentenció James- Todos juntos a la de tres…

Uno.

Dos.

Tres.

"_Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas"_

Sus voces resonaron entre las paredes de esa rota habitación, impregnándola del espíritu de esos cuatro jóvenes. Esa casa era suya ahora, nunca se libraría de la esencia de los cuatro merodeadores. Ni aunque pasasen 42 años.

El pergamino empezó a brillar.

_Los señores Lunático, Colagusano, Canuto y Cornamenta presentan El mapa del Merodeador._

Líneas vivas de tinta empezaron a dibujar las aulas, pasillos y pasadizos de Hogwarts con gran exactitud. En el Gran Comedor se veía una gran aglomeración de nombres de todos los estudiantes y profesores que en esos momentos disfrutaban del banquete. Había sin embargo otras personas dispersas por el castillo, en concreto destacaba en la mazmorra de Slytherin el nombre de Severus Snape dando vueltas en círculos en su sala común.

Los cuatro chicos sonreían orgullosos de su obra. James sacó de su bolsa cuatro botellas de cerveza de mantequilla y las repartió a sus amigos.

- Por nosotros- dijo descorchando su botella y alzándola en alto.

- Por El Juego- dijo Peter imitando a James.

- Por el futuro- dijo Remus

- Por los merodeadores del fututo- dijo Sirius mirando a Remus como si quisiera completar lo que él había dicho- Para que vivan Hogwarts como lo hemos hecho nosotros. Sin límites.

- Bien dicho- aprobó James.

Y todos bebieron.

* * *

Peter no sabía contar historias de miedo. Era un hecho. Por eso, cuando eran las dos y media de la mañana y estaban haciendo lo posible para alargar la noche, nunca deberían haberle dejado a Peter contar ese ridículo cuento de la abuela de dos cabezas.

-… Y entonces las dos cabezas empezaron a echar fuego por la boca y los dos hermanos… bueno, la hermana y el primo… o el primo de la hermana y la hermana del otro chico…. Bueno, esos… se quemaron y…. Bueno, al final fueron al medimago y se curaron, pero nunca encontraron el cuerpo de la abuela… y dicen que vaga por el valle de noche echando fuego por las dos cabezas… y que sigue ahí.

Peter terminó de hablar. James le miraba incrédulo. Remus tenía cara de aburrido y Sirius se estaba quedando dormido ente las piernas de Remus.

- Eso…- dijo James cuando salió de su shock- ha sido penoso. Peter, en serio, ¿dónde oyes tú esas historias tan raras?

- Es una leyenda del pueblo de mi tía- se defendió él.- Todos saben que pasó en realidad

Remus levantó las cejas y esbozó una sonrisa.

- No me digas que crees que en el pueblo de tu tía hay una anciana de dos cabezas que se pasea por la noche escupiendo fuego…

- Bueno, existen cosas más raras…

Entonces James se puso una manta por encima de su cabeza y se acercó a Peter extendiendo los brazos.

- Uhhhh Soy la bruja de dos cabezas y quiero comerteeeee

Remus y Sirius, que ahora estaba medio despierto, se rieron y Peter se alejó de James enfadado.

- No sé qué os pasa, ¿no queríais una historia de miedo?

- Lo único que da miedo es lo mala que es, Peter- dijo Sirius bostezando y levantándose del regazo de Remus- ¿Qué pasaba al final con la vieja?

- Que desaparecía- le aclaró Remus

- Pues yo creo que eso sí que pasó en realidad- Dijo entonces Sirius con una mano colocada debajo del mentón- Yo diría que esa vieja se parece en muchas cosas a mi madre, puede que las brujas que echan fuego por la boca tengan hermanas o primos…

- Oye, pues tal vez sí- dice James riéndose.- por fin tenemos una explicación para el anormal comportamiento de tu dulce madre.

- Pensé que nunca daría con la explicación- dijo Sirius fingiendo una excesiva felicidad- ¡Cáspita! Gracias, Peter.

Los cuatro, también Peter, se rieron con vagancia. El sueño empezaba a pesar poco a poco sobre ellos y ya no les quedaba mucho más por decir esa noche. Mañana era sábado y dormirían hasta tarde. Después repetirían aventura ya que justo ese sábado uno de noviembre, día de difuntos, había luna llena.

Se repartieron las mantas y algunos, como Sirius, durmieron con la túnica puesta, porque lo cierto es que la casa estaba congelada. Pero eran jóvenes, podían aguantarlo.

* * *

‡ **2019, una noche de principios de septiembre. ‡**

La habitación de los chicos de tercero de Slytherin es, por naturaleza, un lugar sombrío ya que está en un rincón de las mazmorras del castillo. Por eso, aunque aún es septiembre y en los jardines aún se puede respirar el olor del verano, entre los muros de su habitación, Al siente frío.

Scorpius está dormido en la cama de al lado. Al mirarle, Al se acuerda de lo que le dijo esa tarde sobre su hermana y Hugo, cuchicheando en la sección prohibida de la biblioteca en su segundo día de clase. No es propio de Lily ir buscando problemas nada más llegar a un sitio nuevo, eso es más propio de James. ¿Qué se les habrá perdido a Lily y a Hugo en la sección prohibida?

La puerta de su habitación se abre y deja entrar un poco de luz. Al se gira y comprueba que la cama de Damien McLean estaba vacía.

- ¿Tú tampoco puedes dormir?- pregunta cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

- Tenía frío.- responde Al. No es toda la verdad, pero no cree que Damien quiera escuchar sus problemas y preocupaciones.- ¿Qué hacías tú fuera a estas horas?

- Enrollarme con una tía- contesta secamente. Miente, es obvio.- Nah, que va, sólo daba un paseo…

Eso también es mentira, pero Al tras convertirse en un Slytherin acabó aprendiendo a distinguir clases de mentiras. Hay mentiras que sirven para engañar a la gente, mentiras para engañarse a sí mismo y mentiras con las que no se pretende engañar a nadie, pero que quedan mejor que la verdad. Damien solía contar esa clase de mentiras, y Al no tenía ningún problema con ello.

- ¡Eh!, Al- le llama Damien desde su cama

- ¿Qué quieres?

- ¿Mañana puedes ayudarme con mis deberes de Adivinación? Es que soy incapaz de completar mi carta astral y vi que tú ya la habías hecho.

- De acuerdo, búscame después del entrenamiento de quidditch.

- Vale, gracias.

- De nada- contesta Al medio dormido- Buenas noches.

* * *

‡ **1977, la madrugada del día de difuntos ‡**

Un ruido despertó a Sirius en mitad de la noche.

- Qué cojones…

Una vez despierto pudo sentir un cosquilleo frío en los pies y maldijo el momento en el que a James se le había ocurrido que sería divertido dormir en La Casa de los Gritos.

Miró a su alrededor. Peter y James estaban dormidos a su derecha, pero Remus que se había acostado cerca de él no estaba.

Se levantó con cuidado tapándose bien con sus mantas. _Puñetero casa helada…_

Remus no estaba en esa habitación, así que decidió seguir a sus instintos que le decían que tampoco estaría en el piso de abajo, que puede que lo que quisiese ese hombre lobo fuese mirar a la amenazante luna en fase ya muy creciente y hacer las paces con ella.

No se equivocaba, al llegar a la entrada principal de la casa vio que la puerta a fuera estaba abierta y pudo distinguir la silueta de Remus en el porche.

El muy desgraciado estaba con el pantalón del pijama y una camiseta de manga corta y no parecía que la gélida temperatura de esa madrugada del primer día de noviembre le molestase lo más mínimo.

- Sé que estás ahí- le dijo Remus sin darse la vuelta para mirarte. Al hablar se formaba vaho en el aire- Te podría oler a quilómetros. La luna llena no es hasta mañana pero ya empiezo a tener los sentidos más sensibles.

Sirius se acercó hasta él y se quitó su segunda manta para tirársela a Remus encima. _Y mejor no me discutas, lobito, me da frío verte_. Remus se la puso alrededor sin rechistar y Sirius se sentó a su lado.

- ¿Sabes qué hora es?- le preguntó Sirius medio enfadado- Son las cinco y media, deberías estar soñando con lobitas sexys, no cazando una hipotermia aquí.

- ¿Lobitas sexys?- se rió Remus- Estás enfermo, Canuto. Además, sabes que la noche antes me cuesta dormir.

- Sí, ya lo sé- Sirius odiaba sentirse tan inútil, sabía que ya habían hecho mucho por ayudar a Remus, pero no podían evitar que la Luna hiciese su trabajo cada mes.- En serio, deberíamos buscarte una buena loba esta noche. Puedo hablarlo con Jimmy.

- Jo, qué bonito- dijo Remus sonriendo- No sólo soy un licántropo, ahora también zoofílico.

- Yo no se lo diría a nadie, lo juro.

Sirius vio venir el golpe cuando Remus le empujó con el brazo. No se lo devolvió.

Durante unos segundos se le quedó mirando. Había descubierto una cicatriz que empezaba detrás de la oreja de Remus, bajaba por el cuello, doblaba en el hombro y se escondía después por debajo de su camiseta cuando empezaba a bajar por la espalda.

Remus se dio cuenta de qué era lo que estaba mirando, porque rápidamente se tapó mejor con su manta.

- ¿Te llama tanto la atención?- preguntó bruscamente.

- Sí- contestó Sirius un poco molesto por la reacción de Remus.- Es terriblemente provocativa. Si no te llegas a tapar, te habría violado.

- Es sólo un arañazo- dijo Remus sin relajarse- No me gusta que me mires con esa cara de lástima. Casi prefiero que te parezca provocativo.

- "¡oh qué chico tan fueeeerte! ¡Y qué sensuales son sus cicatrices!"- dijo Sirius con voz de chica.- "Si puedo tocarle me derretiría en las bragas. ¡Oh!, dame un besito"

Remus se rió entonces y se apartó de Sirius fingiendo repelús.

- Aléjate de mí.- dijo extendiendo los brazos para mantener a Sirius a cierta distancia- ¡Socorro, un viejo feo me quiere violar! ¡Dice que tiene chucherías en su casa pero lo único que quiere es jugar con mi inocente cuerpo!

- Inocente, ¡una mierda! Tú lo que quieres es seducir. Te aconsejo que pruebes con James, puede que él sí que satisfaga tus deseos.

- Cállate, perturbado.

Se quedaron un rato en silencio mirando el cielo oscuro hasta que el horizonte empezó a clarear y Sirius decidió que no aguantaba ni un minuto más a fuera y sí Remus no entraba por las buenas, lo metería él por las malas.

- Y duerme un poco, por el amor de Dios.

* * *

‡ **2019, septiembre ‡**

Como siempre, Scorpius no le ha esperado para bajar a desayunar, no vaya a pensar la gente que son novios o algo así. Porque claro, despertar a tu amigo para que no llegue tarde a clase o acompañarle para que no desayune sólo son, por lo visto, demasiadas gentilezas.

Y mientras Al llega corriendo al Gran Comedor, ajustándose la túnica por el camino, Scorpius lee tranquilamente El Profeta mientras disfruta del olor a bollitos recién hechos que hay sobre la mesa de Slytherin.

- ¿Es mucho pedir que me despiertes por las mañanas?- pregunta Al de mal humor sentándose a su lado.

- Sí- contesta Scorpius sin despegar la vista del periódico- Es mucho pedir.

- Ya, claro- protesta Al sirviéndose huevos con bacon en su plato.

- Mira- dice Scorpius tirándole a Al El Profeta encima de su plato justo cuando Al iba a hincarle el tenedor. Al envía a Scorpius una mirada de odio antes de ver la noticia de El Profeta.

Al lee el artículo peor no le sorprende lo suficiente como para olvidar lo cabreado que está con Scorpius.

- ¿Qué pasa?- pregunta devolviéndole el periódico, que ahora está manchado de grasa en las hojas de atrás- ¿Tienes miedo?

- Idiota- rosma Scorpius robándole un trozo de bacon del plato-¿No te parece extraño que hayan querido entrar aquí dentro? ¿Para qué?

- Probablemente no sea más que un pirado…

- Ya, probablemente- repite Scorpius, pero no parece muy convencido.

Se levantan para ir a clase, dejando en el banco de la mesa, doblado por la mitad, el periódico donde está la foto de Harvey Jugdson, que esos momentos saca el pitillo de la boca y sopla aros de humo mirando a la cámara

Por la tarde, Al encuentra a Lily y Hugo en la biblioteca. Lo cierto es que llevaba buscándoles con la mirada todo el día, pero Scorpius Y Damien no se separaban de él y Al no se sentía con ganas para inventar una excusa que explicase la urgencia con la que debía encontrar a su hermana.

Ahora por fin está sólo y Hugo y Lily están en su mundo mirando un trozo de pergamino en una de las mesas de la biblioteca. No se han dado cuenta de la cercana presencia de Al.

Y los dos miran el pergamino como si fuese una de las pirámides de Egipto. Fascinados. Al se fija en cómo se turnan para escribir sobre el pergamino con la varita y luego esperan pacientemente sin despegar la vista de ese trozo de papel.

_Qué rayos están haciendo estos dos…_

Pasado un rato doblan el pergamino y Hugo lo guarda en su mochila. Al se esconde mejor detrás de una de las estanterías para que no le vean cuando se marchen de ahí.

- El señor Lunático hablaba de un cuaderno que nos puede ayudar- dice Lily mientras camina.

- Pero si existe ese cuaderno puede estar en cualquier parte- dice Hugo- A lo mejor también lo tiene tu padre…

Al apoya la espalda contra la estantería. _Lo sabía. Es que lo sabía. Al parecer los Potter tenemos que hacerlo todo en familia._

Ahora Al tendría que hablar con James y con Rose y luego organizar una reunión familiar con los canijos. Conociendo a James, será pronto.

Al sale de la biblioteca ensimismado en sus pensamientos, pero justo cuando se ha ido un libro enorme se cae de una estantería cercana a donde estaba él y le da a Scorpius Malfoy en el pie.

- ¡JODER! Puto libro…- se queja Scorpius dando brincos a la pata coja.

- ¡Shhhhh!- le dice la bibliotecaria que se ha acercado para darle una colleja- ¡Esto es una biblioteca, por Merlín!

Scorpius pide perdón a regañadientes y coloca el pesado libro de vuelta en su sitio. Se va por donde había salido Al unos minutos antes y no siente el más mínimo remordimiento por haber estado espiando a su amigo.

- No basta con saber los mejores hechizos de ataque. Ni siquiera basta con ser el más rápido, ni tener los mejores escudos defensivos. Eso todo está muy bien, pero sencillamente, ante alguien que controle bien la magia negra, no basta. Estáis muertos antes de que lo podáis ver venir.

Harry pasea de un lado al otro de la fila de alumnos. Están al aire libre, en un monte de Escocia. Hace algo de frío y hay una niebla que dificulta la visibilidad, pero aún es septiembre y cuántas más clases prácticas en el exterior puedan hacer, mejor. Tiene 17 alumnos de tercero. En primero eran 106. Ahora sólo quedan los mejores, y se siente orgulloso de ver a su ahijado Teddy en la fila.

- Lo que de verdad os va a salvar el cuello es adivinar qué es lo que piensa vuestro oponente.- Se para y les mira uno a uno a la cara. Quiere intimidarles y lo consigue- Tenéis que leer la mente del criminal, pensar como él. Plantearos "qué es lo que haría yo si fuese él", y tenéis que pensarlo muy rápido y acertar con la respuesta. Entonces habréis conseguido salvar la vida y si tenéis más suerte aún, derrotarle.

Ninguno de los futuros aurores dice nada. Se limitan a mirar al frente, respirar con profundidad y escuchar atentamente a su profesor, Harry Potter, nada más ni nada menos.

- Todos sabéis la historia, supongo- dice Harry encogiéndose de hombros.- Creo que aparece ya en la última versión de Historia de la Magia, o eso me dijo mi sobrina. Como el Elegido, el Niños que Vivió, se enfrentó a Voldemort cara a cara cuatro veces y le derrotó la última. Gran hazaña. Ese tal Elegido debía de ser un gran mago.

Teddy le mira por primera vez, dudando, rompiendo esa faceta de imperturbable que sus compañeros aún tienen.

- Os diré la verdad- prosigue Harry- No era un gran mago, era un crío y no tenía poderes especiales. Voldemort era exponencialmente más poderoso que yo. Pero yo sabía qué era lo que Voldemort quería de mí y cómo quería matarme. Yo no quería matarle, o al menos no pensaba en ello, yo sólo quería salir vivo para ver un día más. Nunca usé otro hechizo que no fuese el de desarme.

Otra pausa. Un búho ulula a lo lejos rompiendo el silencio. El paisaje es totalmente verde y huele a campo salvaje, es un sitio tan hermoso como misterioso.

- Bien chicos y chicas. Quiero que os miréis unos a los otros. Habéis sido compañeros durante estos años, algunos os conocéis desde Hogwarts. Pese a la dureza del entrenamiento y la rivalidad por llegar a dónde habéis llegado, se puede decir que confiáis unos en los otros. Y eso es necesario porque el día de mañana el de al lado os cubrirá la espalda. Pero hoy no. Hoy es la guerra. Y todos sois enemigos. Todos sois aurores y todos sois mortífagos. La prueba de hoy consiste en cruzar esta montaña llena de obstáculos, evitar que nadie se os adelante y que sólo quede uno al final. Ese uno puede que sea el mejor de todos, pero lo más probable es que hoy haya tenido suerte. La prueba durará lo que tenga que durar y nos iremos de aquí todos juntos. Saldréis desde sitios diferentes, yo os acompañaré y después daré la salida con una señal en el aire que espero que todos veáis. ¿Tenéis dudas?

La prueba dura desde las nueve de la mañana hasta las seis de la tarde y no podría haber estado más reñida. El primer chico en ser derrotado sobrevivió durante tres horas y media, pero luego empezaron a caer más rápido uno a uno. Teddy no ganó, quedó de cuarto.

La chica que por la tarde cruza la montaña y llega hasta el puente que está construido encima del río, lugar de encuentro con Harry y el resto de sus compañeros derrotados, se llama Corine Riley, es bajita, está un poco por encima de su peso y tiene cara tranquila, casi se diría que inofensiva. Pero es la ganadora de esa prueba y sus compañeros la aplauden cuando llega sonriente a la meta. Ella sonríe orgullosa y mira a Harry en busca de aprobación. Él se acerca y apoya una mano en su hombro. Saca un pequeño paquete de su bolsillo y se lo entrega.

- Tu premio, campeona.

Ella lo abre y cuando ve que dentro sólo hay una tableta de chocolate, le hace gracia.

- Gracias, profesor Potter.

- Te lo has ganado- le contesta él haciendo un gesto para quitarle importancia- Lo cierto es que os lo habéis ganado todos. Lo habéis hecho estupendamente bien. Os invito a todos a unas cervezas, venga. A ver si cabemos en algún sitio.

* * *

A las diez de la noche sólo quedan Corine, Teddy y Harry en esa cervecería muggle de Escocia. Corine se despide colocándose su cazadora y diciendo que si no se aparece pronto en casa, tendrá más de un problema con sus padres, que son muy estrictos.

Teddy y Harry le dedican un hasta mañana antes de quedarse solos. Las cuatro mesas que juntaron para que cupiesen todos ahora están vacías con los vasos de cristal usados y las sillas descolocadas. A fuera está lloviznando y a penas se puede ver a través de la ventana que hay al lado de donde está sentado Teddy.

- Hoy estuviste genial- le dice entonces Harry. No se lo dice sólo porque quiera ir preparando el terreno con algún gesto amable. Verdaderamente, lo hizo muy bien.

- Gracias, Harry, pero no fui el mejor- contesta Teddy. Hay un silencio de unos segundos y después sigue hablando- Hubo un momento en que pensé que me iba a rendir. Estaba teniendo alucinaciones, había un zorro que me miraba fijamente y me seguía en paralelo, intenté deshacerme de él, pero aparecía una y otra vez. La última vez que le disparé para aturdirle se convirtió en una persona y estaba tumbada en el suelo boca abajo. Sabía que no podía ser, pero era muy real y como soy imbécil me acerqué a verle de cerca, al fin de al cabo si era alguien yo le acababa de hacer mucho daño. Cuando le di la vuelta, me vi a mi mismo. Fue una sensación horrible.

Harry se rascó la cabeza dudando.

- Puede que me pasase con los encantamientos rebuscados…

Teddy negó con la cabeza.

- Fue duro, pero interesante a la vez. Me alegro por Corine, había superado por los pelos el tercer curso debido a la última prueba y estaba algo baja de autoestima. Creía que no se merecía tanto como el resto haber llegado a cuarto.

- Es una chica con mucho potencial. Ya lo saben todos los profesores. No decidimos los que se quedan sólo con una prueba, lo decidimos viendo qué es lo que hacen desde el primer día.

Se quedan un rato en silencio hasta que Harry decide que ya es hora de volver a casa.

- Ginny me va a matar por llegar tarde- dice con cara de agobio- Desde que se han ido los niños se pasa el día de los nervios, dando vueltas a la casa y cambiando las cosas de sitio. Deberías hacer tú alguna excursión con ella, le encanta cuando vais los dos a la compra. No para de repetirme que tú eres el único de la familia que sabe distinguir entre las cosas necesarias de verdad y los Super Crunchie Splash rellenos de chocolate.

Teddy se rió y asintió con la cabeza.

- Ya hemos hecho planes para ir el sábado al MegaMerk- contesta levantando las cejas- Después quiere que vayamos los tres a una función de teatro o algo así.

Cuando abren la puerta de la casa de los Potter, ven todas las luces apagadas menos la del salón. Harry se quita el abrigo despacio y se descalza sin hacer mucho ruido, con cuidado de no hacer movimientos bruscos. Teddy le imita.

Se acercan al salón de puntillas y pueden ver a Ginny sentada en una butaca de brazos y piernas cruzadas, vestida con una sudadera de Harry y un chándal viejo, con un moño mal hecho y las gafas de leer colgando del cuello.

Les mira y después mira el reloj de la chimenea.

- Las once menos veinte.- dice con voz seca y con una mirada gélida- ¿os parece que son horas?

- Cariño, verás…

- ¡Chitón! – Le corta ella levantando la mano.- Me da igual. No tienes excusa. Y tu tampoco Teddy, cielo.

- ¡Ah, ya veo!- dice Harry llevándose las manos a la cadera- Así que yo me trago la bronca pero él es "Teddy, cielo".

- Lo vas pillando- dice ella con una sonrisa forzada- Él no está casado conmigo. Y son las once menos veinte de un día laboral. Harry, ¡estaba preocupada! Sé que habéis ido al norte hoy, podía haberos pasado algo… Pero como no se te ocurrió avisar, la tonta de tu mujer ha estado preocupándose TODA LA TARDE.

- Lo siento, de veras…

- Me da lo mismo. Te has quedado sin Super Crunchie Splash hasta nuevo aviso.

- Pero cielo, eso no es justo…

Ginny le taladra con la mirada y no abre la boca, pero Teddy podría jurar que gruñe.

- Harry, creo que es mejor no discutir ahora…- le aconseja poniendo una mano sobre su hombro.

- Chico listo- dice Ginny sonriendo de una forma muy escalofriante.

Harry y Teddy dejan a Ginny en el salón con cuidado de no hacer mucho ruido mientras se mueven.

- ¿Quieres un té con leche, Teddy?

- Me vendría bien.

* * *

James escucha a Al mientras habla pero no quiere creerle. Vamos, que él lleva siglos intentando saber qué oculta ese cuaderno pero al parecer Lily y Hugo van un paso por delante suya. Maravilloso.

- Esta noche, después de cenar, en el aula de transformaciones- le da instrucciones James a Al- Tenéis que venir todos. Y nada de invitados.

Conociendo a Al, era capaz de traerse con él a alguna de las serpientes de Slytherin, y si Rose aparecía con ese estúpido de Lucas Thomas empezaría la tercera guerra mundial.

James deja a Al en un pasillo y empieza a caminar sin ningún rumbo, lo que probablemente acabe en ir al campo de Quidditch y volar un rato por ahí. En eso está pensando cuando alguien se cruza con él en el camino. Lo típico, que uno va hacia su derecha y el otro hacia su izquierda, luego el uno va hacia la izquierda y el otro hacia la derecha y no solucionan nada.

Y el memo con el que se ha cruzado no es ningún otro que Lucas Thomas. Y no es una casualidad que se crucen, por la cara que tiene Thomas, le está bloqueando a propósito.

- ¿Qué te crees que haces?- pregunta James molesto. El puñetero Thomas es al menos una cabeza más alto que él y eso que James le lleva un año.

- Quería hablar contigo- le contesta él. Por su forma de hablar tiene una confianza en sí mismo que no es ni medio normal para un niño de trece años.

- Si quieres ligarte a mi prima, tienes mi permiso- le dice James impaciente- Pero no te puedo dar ninguna clase de consejo, si eso lo que quieres pedirme.

- No tiene nada que ver con Rose- contesta él- Además, ella no me interesa… en ese sentido.

- ¿Entonces qué quieres?- James intenta recordar si alguna vez había hablado antes con Lucke Thomas, pero no lo consigue.

- Entrar en el equipo de Quidditch- le contesta él secamente. James levanta las cejas y le mira con incredulidad.

- Chico, eres de Ravenclaw, y si no te has dado cuenta, yo soy de Gryffindor. ¿No deberías hablar con alguien de tu casa?

- Por alguna razón no le caigo muy bien al capitán de Ravenclaw- dice él encogiéndose de hombros- Las pruebas para entrar en el equipo son dentro de tres semanas y los del equipo no me van a ayudar a entrenar porque no querrán problemas con el capitán. Pero si paso las pruebas estaré en el equipo aunque el capitán no me quiera dentro.

- ¿Y se puede saber por qué me pides ayuda a mí?

- Porque eres golpeador. Es el puesto que me interesa.

James se rasca la cabeza y mira a Lucke dos veces para asegurarse de que eso no es alguna clase de broma.

- ¿Me estás diciendo que quieres que yo te ayude a entrenar?- preguntó James y Lucke asintió- ¿Y por qué haría eso? Ni si quiera me caes bien.

Lucke abre mucho los ojos, sorprendido, y pone cara de un niño al que le acaban de robar los caramelos.

- ¿Y por qué no te caigo bien? ¡Si no me conoces!

- Porque quieres ligarte a mi prima. Por eso- Le reprocha James mirándole amenazadoramente.

Pero Lucke se ríe y eso si que no se lo esperaba James. ¿Se está riendo de él?

- Potter, te aseguro que no veo a Rose de esa manera- dice con una sonrisa un tanto escalofriante en los labios y levantando las manos en el aire, rindiéndose.

- No me lo creo- insiste James.- Me he fijado. Te pasas todo el día con ella, ¿me vas a decir que sois sólo amigos?

- Es la verdad- dice Lucke encogiéndose de hombros.

- Está bien- dice James rascándose el mentón.- Te ayudaré a entrenar y te aseguro que pasarás las pruebas. Pero… a cambio tienes que prometerme que jamás le pondrás un dedo encima a mi prima.

- Trato hecho- contesta Lucke sin pensárselo dos veces.- Lo prometo.

James estrecha la mano de Lucke mientras se promete a si mismo vigilarle de cerca a partir de ahora.

* * *

James, Al, Lily y Hugo están dentro de la oscura aula de transformaciones cuando entra Rose. Acaba de terminar de cenar y le ha dicho a Lucke que tenía que ir a hacer cosas de chicas como pintarse las uñas y ponerse rulos y que no podía jugar al ajedrez con él hoy. Por supuesto, Lucke no se lo cree, pero tampoco hace más preguntas.

Está anocheciendo y lo único que ilumina ese aula son los últimos rayos de sol rojos que atraviesan los cristales. Lily y Hugo están sentados en dos pupitres de la primera fila, al está apoyado en el alceicer de la ventana y James en la mesa de la profesora McGonagall. Ninguno habla.

- Ya estoy aquí- dice Rose rompiendo el silencio.- ¿De qué se trata?

James se baja de la mesa y camina hacia el pupitre de Hugo para apoyar una mano en su hombro, hubiese sido un gesto cariñoso en cualquier otro contexto.

- Nuestra Lily y nuestro Hugo han averiguado antes que nosotros para qué sirve el cuaderno de R.J.L.

Rose miró a Lily y a Hugo con interés, ¿cómo diablos sabían ellos de qué se trataba aquello?

- Rose, yo quería decírtelo- empieza Lily- Pero no quería que James y Al estuvieran en el medio como siempre.

- ¡Muchas gracias!- se quejan los dos hermanos de Lily a la vez.

- Es comprensible- dice Rose- ¿Qué es lo que sabéis?

Hugo se levanta de su pupitre y abre la mochila que tiene a sus pies. De ella saca un trozo de pergamino.

- Creemos… bueno… nos han dejado caer… que bueno… que este trozo de per-pergamino es una especie de… de mapa.- dice Hugo nervioso. Rose se pregunta por qué sólo puede estar relajado cuando está sólo con Lily. Delante de sus demás primos siempre se pone nervioso, y de los desconocidos es mejor ya ni hablar.

- ¿Y qué tiene que ver eso con el cuaderno?- pregunta Rose

- El cuaderno tiene unas instrucciones para abrir el mapa- contesta Lily- Y pensamos que hay algo más, que el cuaderno y el mapa juntos sirven para otra cosa.

- El trozo de pergamino les habla como habla el cuaderno- explica James- Y parece ser que son los cuatro mismos capullos.

- Lo que pasa es que te han calado desde el principio, Jimmy- se burla Rose.

James le saca la lengua Rose y mira el pergamino que tiene Hugo en las manos.

- ¿Y aún no sabéis cómo abrir el mapa?- pregunta aunque ya sabe la respuesta- ¿Os han dado alguna pista?

- Mmm…- Lily intenta recordar y da con algo.- Nos dijeron que teníamos que tener las intenciones adecuadas o algo así.

Rose parece perdida pero entonces a James se le ocurre algo. Coge el cuaderno y lee en voz alta.

- ¡Sólo apto para merodeadores y maleantes!- Tiene una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Abre el cuaderno y saca la varita. Rose y los demás se acercan para ver qué es lo que quiere escribir.

_Tenemos el mapa. ¿Cómo lo podemos leer?_

Como siempre, el papel se traga las palabras para reemplazarlas por otras.

_Los señores Colagusano, Lunático, Canuto y Cornamenta os felicitan, pero no os vamos a ayudar a leer el mapa. Sólo tienen permiso para leerlo aquellos que, solemnemente, nos convenzan de sus intenciones_

James sonríe y rose por más que lo intenta no es capaz de averiguar qué diantres está pasando dentro de la cabeza de su primo.

_Gracias. _Escribe James._ Creo que ya lo tengo._

Un mensaje aparece como contestación.

_Si eso es así, puede empezar el juego._

A diferencia de los demás mensajes, ése no desaparece.

James vuelve a coger el pergamino y apoya la varita sobre él. Sus hermanos y sus primos le miran expectativamente.

- ¡Mis intenciones no son buenas!- dice con voz profunda. Esperan un rato, pero no pasa nada, el pergamino sigue mudo. James frunce el ceño.- ¡Juro SOLEMNEMENTE que mis intenciones no son buenas!

_Los señores Lunático, Colagusano, Canuto y Cornamenta tienen el placer de presentar_

_El mapa del merodeador._

Rose y los demás se quedan perplejos cuando empiezan a dibujarse líneas sobre la superficie del pergamino. Rápidamente se reflejan a pequeña escala todos los pasillos y rincones del castillo, así como los nombres en movimiento de cada una de las personas que caminan por esos pasillos.

James tiene una sonrisa casi diabólica en el rostro.

- Esto promete.

* * *

‡ **1977, una noche de noviembre de luna llena‡**

Pese a las nubes, esa noche el cielo estaba especialmente iluminado gracias a la enorme Luna Llena que brillaba con todas sus fuerzas. El bosque estaba lleno de vida. Puede que la luna no sólo afectase a los lobos, sino también a toda la fauna salvaje que esa noche había desplegado todo su poder. Los búhos volaban de un tronco a otro, los murciélagos se movían en bandada haciendo círculos por el cielo, los centauros trasnochaban haciendo un mapa del cielo y las ninfas bailaban alrededor de un estanque en las profundidades del bosque. La magia se olía en el aire y la rata, el ciervo, el perro y el lobo la aspiraban con todas sus fuerzas mientras hacían carreras entre los árboles.

La emoción era tal que hasta los animagos estaban descontrolados. Estaban seguros de que ninguno de sus compañeros de clase experimentaría una libertad semejante en toda su vida. Esto estaba únicamente reservado para ellos en la Historia de la humanidad y de la magia. Pero no era posible evitar formularse esta pregunta, y es que… ¿Tendrían alguna vez que pagar un precio a la altura de semejante felicidad?

Pero mientras corrían y se golpeaban unos a otros no pensaban en eso. Sólo pensaban en seguir adelante. Hasta que algo les detuvo.

A los pies de un árbol de tronco grueso estaba una niña vestida con su pijama, sollozando.

El ciervo y el gigantesco perro intercambiaron miradas de pánico, y como si se leyesen la mente, empezaron a actuar. El ciervo corrió a proteger a la niña mientras el perro encaraba al lobo que ya se había colocado en posición de ataque. El ciervo se arrodilló delante de la niña, y ésta, aterrorizada, no tardó nada en comprender que ese animal trataba de ayudarla y que quería que ella se subiese a su lomo. Lo hizo rápidamente y después de asegurarse de que la niña estaba bien sujeta, el ciervo emprendió el galope, guiado por la rata que les conducía por el camino más rápido al pueblo de Hosmeade.

El perro se quedó completamente solo para detener al lobo, que gruñía y enseñaba los dientes, completamente desenfrenado. En el momento en el que el furioso animal hizo el amago de salir detrás del ciervo, el perro le detuvo con un placaje, que únicamente hizo que el lobo quisiese descargar toda su furia sobre el perro, clavándole ambas garras en la espalda. El perro emitió un gemido de dolor, que resonó en el bosque

Pese al daño, el perro no dejó que el lobo avanzase, continúo peleando con él, hasta que se empezaron a ver los primeros rayos de sol.

Remus se despertó ya entrada la tarde del dos de octubre, entre las sábanas de una de las camillas de la enfermería.

Le dolía muchísimo el cuerpo, pero eso no era nada nuevo. Al girar la cabeza vio que James y Peter estaban sentados en unas sillas de metal, al lado de su cama. Le estaban mirando y él les sonrió.

- Hola…- dijo con voz ronca.

- ¿Cómo te encuentras?- preguntó James levantándose para sentarse a los pies de la cama de Remus.

- Fatal.

- Ayer fue una noche complicada- dijo Peter.

Remus no entendió a qué se podía estar refiriendo, pero ya se había dado cuenta de que Sirius faltaba.

- ¿Qué es lo que hice?

* * *

‡ **2015, la víspera del primer día de colegio de James. ‡**

Harry se arrodilla en frente a su hijo mayor. Después de consultarlo mucho con la almohada, ha decidido que ya no tiene derecho a posponer ese momento. Si Dumbledore no lo hizo con él, no lo puede hacer ahora Harry con James.

- Hijo- dice mientras abre el baúl- Te voy a dar algo que ha pasado de padres a hijos en esta familia durante muchas generaciones.

Cuando James ve la capa invisible se le abren mucho los ojos.

- ¡Cómo mola, papá!, ¿es de verdad?

- La más auténtica de todo el mundo.- dijo Harry posando la capa en los brazos de James.- Confío en que la uses bien.

- Ya lo creo que sí…

Cuando Harry percibió el brillo en los ojos de su hijo se preguntó si de verdad habría sido una buena decisión.

‡ **2019, finales de septiembre. ‡**

James no ha dormido nada. Ha estado fingiendo que estaba dormido para no tener que charlar con los chicos de su habitación y ha esperado hasta asegurarse de que todos están profundamente dormidos. Sólo entonces saca la capa de su padre de debajo de su baúl.

Con el pretexto de que tenía que estudiar el mapa, se lo había pedido prestado a Hugo y a Lily esa noche, y esos dos nunca le negarían nada. James sabe que él es para ellos como una especie de héroe y no viene mal aprovecharse de eso de vez en cuando.

Puede que fuese una intuición, o que esta clase de cosas corran por sus venas, pero se dio cuenta en el mismo momento en el que abrió el mapa por primera vez delante de sus primos y hermanos. Pero no dijo nada, quería verlo con sus propios ojos primero. El caso es que entre todos los túneles y pasadizos dibujados en el mapa, hay uno en especial que ha captado su atención, y es que empieza justo dónde está plantado el sauce boxeador.

No puede ser una coincidencia. Es obvio que alguien no quería que la gente entrase por ese túnel. Una de dos, o esconde algo valioso, o algo peligroso. A James le gusta cualquiera de las dos opciones.

Recorre el castillo despreocupado, está convencido que bajo la capa no le puede pasar nada malo.

Cuando sale a los terrenos, le recorre una oleada de aire fresco nocturno, pero va a lo que va y un poquito de viento no le va a detener ahora.

La luna brilla iluminando el castillo, es casi terrorífica. James se acuerda entonces de una vez, hace mucho, mucho tiempo, cuando Teddy le había dicho que la luna no le gustaba nada, que le daba miedo. James nunca entendió bien qué podía dar miedo en la luna, pero esta noche, como mínimo, le impone respeto.

El sauce boxeador está tranquilo, como si estuviese durmiendo igual que el resto del castillo. Pero cuando James se acerca demasiado, como si notase su presencia, el sauce empieza a agitar las ramas, peleándose con el aire.

James lo mira desde la distancia y por más que lo intenta no consigue ver la entrada a ningún túnel. Y aunque pudiese verla con total claridad, sería imposible llegar hasta ella vivo. El sauce se vuelve más violento con cada paso que James da hacia el frente, y en ocasiones hasta llega a levantar las raíces del suelo para luego golpear la tierra con violencia.

James es valiente, pero no estúpido. Acercarse más es morir.

Se sienta en el césped húmedo y enfadado consigo mismo por no poder resolver el misterio del pasadizo, empieza a jugar con una roca del suelo.

_Sé que escondéis algo aquí, merodeadores. Lo puedo sentir. Y si vosotros podéis, por Merlín que yo también._

Con rabia, lanza la piedra al tronco del sauce y espera que el árbol se retuerza aún más. Pero en cuanto la piedra rebota en uno de los nudos que hay en la parte baja del tronco, el árbol se queda completamente inmóvil.

James abre mucho los ojos, impresionado y se acerca con cautela. Debajo del nudo donde rebotó la piedra, empieza un túnel.

* * *

‡ **1977, principios de noviembre. ‡**

James sabía que había cosas que sólo podría hacer por un buen amigo, y por nadie más. Y cuando le quitó la camiseta a Sirius, que estaba tumbado en su cama en un estado de semi-conciencia provocado por las pociones analgésicas, y vi las marcas de arañazos que había en su espalda, se juró a si mismo que no iba a vomitar.

Nunca haría una cosa así por nadie más. Nunca se pondría a quitar los trozos de piel muerta de ninguna espalda sangrante que no fuese la de un amigo. La de un buen amigo. Sirius era más que eso, Sirius era su hermano.

- Joder, no tendría que haberte dejado sólo- dijo James para sí mismo mientras intentaba curar la espalda de Sirius con ungüentos robados en la enfermería.

- Ni que fueras mi niñera, Potter- protestó Sirius, murmurando con la cabeza hundida en su almohada.

- Te dejo sólo unos minutos y acabas así. No soy tu niñera, soy tu salvavidas.

- Deja de llevarte todo el protagonismo. ¿Cómo está él?

James también sabía que Sirius haría esta clase de cosas por sus amigos una y mil veces: curar heridas repugnantes, saltarse normas, arriesgar la vida, dejarse destrozar la espalda (aunque sea tu amigo quien lo haga)…

- Está bien. Lleva un rato despierto. Ha preguntado por ti.

- No le digáis nada- advirtió Sirius poniéndose serio.- El muy memo es capaz de autocastigarse por remordimientos o alguna estupidez del estilo.

- No le hemos contado nada. Invéntate tú la excusa que quieras.

No alcanza a comprender qué clase de amigo es Remus para Sirius. James tiene su papel muy claro, él es su hermano: hablan de guarradas, se pegan de vez en cuando, se ridiculizan si pueden y en ocasiones pueden saber qué es lo que el otro está pensando sin articular ni una sola palabra. Pero, ¿qué clase de amigo es Remus?

* * *

Por alguna razón, James tenía que hacerlo todo con una ceremoniosidad que haría pensar a cualquier persona que en lugar de una reunión de amigos, eso era una especie de secta secreta y que en cualquier momento empezarían a bailar alrededor de la hoguera al son de una canción satánica. Pero a Remus normalmente no le importaba demasiado, hasta que un día se ve a si mismo guardando silencio ante un círculo de velas y se pregunta cómo demonios le han convencido para hacer esta gilipollez.

James, en serio, por muy imporotante que sea lo que nos quieres decir, esto roza lo rídiculo.

Calla, Remus, ofendes al espíritu del merodeador.- le contestó Sirius levantando la mano exageradamente, como si sintiese gravemente ofendido.

Silencio solemne. James parecía concentrado. Se oían los ruidos de la noche en el exterior.

Peter tosió.

Camaradas- comienza James sujetando una vela para que se le ilumine la cara- Hoy es un día histórico. Muchas generaciones después de nosotros, se seguirá hablando de esto que vamos a empezar hoy. Se escribirán historias, se contaran leyendas, los padres se lo contarán a sus hijos y se imaginarán como habría sido ESTE mismo momento.

Sí, y construirán un monumento en tu honor, James- añadió Remus como si hablase completamente en serio.

¡¡Shhhhh!!- protestó Sirius golpeando el brazo de Remus- No jodas El Momento, Lunático.

El Momento- repitió Remus entornando los ojos- Sí, claro, perdónenme ustedes.

James mira molesto a Remus.

Como decía- continúa- Hoy haremos historia. Vamos a construir El Juego. Como Lunático ha propuesto, tenemos que construir un tablero, unas reglas del juego, unas no-reglas del juego, y transmitir todo el espíritu del Merodeador en el proceso. Hoy empieza el futuro, merodeadores.


End file.
